Who is my Guardian Angel?
by Somebody knows
Summary: Is there more to Marcus? Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Prologue

I was created to capture my siblings by any means, besides killing them. My father said the only reason I exist is for 'rescuing my siblings' as he puts it. I was created after the oldest was born as a way to protect them. I am Marcus Davenport, the guardian angel of Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. Once they are safe with father, I will no longer be needed. My fate is intertwined with theirs in so many ways, yet they don't know it. If one of them were to get hurt, I would be beat till I learned my lesson, if one of them were to brake a bone, I would have two of my bones broken, If one were to die I would be tortured endlessly till I succumbed to my wounds. I am their guardian angle, but who is my guardian angel?

**A/N Just trying a story about Marcus, and why he is the way he is. It will be a little AU in the sense Marcus is bionic, not an Android. The next chapter will be longer; this is only the prologue. **

**Please let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can go back and fix them. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Marcus, I have finally discovered where my brother has been keeping my children. Mission Creek, the same place where we grew up. You think my 'genius' brother would put them some where harder to find." Douglas, my father, finally found my siblings.

"If it was such an obvious hiding place then why did it take you 15 years to find them?" I knew he would get mad, but sometimes he needs to be knocked down a few notches.

"You should be grateful that I adopted you when you were an infant, from that dreadful orphanage in Russia." Douglass never lets me forget that I should be infinitely thankful for him adopting me, but it's hard especially when he hurts me, both physically and emotionally.

"Anyway, Donald enrolled them in Mission Creek High School. Adam is a senior, Bree is a junior, Chase is a sophomore, though he might test out of sophomore year and go strait to junior year, and you, Marcus, will be enrolled as a junior. You and Bree will share 4 out of seven classes together, your other three classes will be AP classes, and so if Chase does test into junior year you will share those classes. They have a younger stepbrother, his name is Leo Dooley; he's just a freshman. Now you need to become friends with them, gain their trust, protect them, and then we will steal them from my brother so they are safe again." Douglas tells me the plan, there are just a few variables, my last name is Davenport that could lead to suspicion, and what if we don't get along? I voice my concerns to Douglas.

"Don't worry about that, your last name is Davis so if your seating chart is alphabetical you will sit near them. Just change who you are so they like you. Also you will be starting school a month later, so you can play the new kid card." Douglas explains, it to me.

I sigh, _aren't your parents suppose to encourage you to be yourself, and if people don't like you for who you are then they're the ones missing out_. I'm use to it, just because I'm not Douglas's perfect biological bionic son, means I'm below my siblings. I guess I better get ready for school then.

**A/N This is a short first chapter, but the next one will be longer. Also Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo will be making their appearance in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know so I can go back and fix them.**


	3. Passing Notes

**Passing Notes**

**A/N Time skip, one month later…**

"Class we have a new student, his name is Marcus Davis. Marcus is there anything you would like us to know about you?" Mrs. Johnson, my homeroom teacher asked. There wasn't really anything for me to say so I just said, "Um… I moved here." Mrs. Johnson seems to sense that I don't want to be up here. "Bree Davenport will you raise your hand please?" Mrs. Anderson asks the class, I recognize the name as the girl I'm suppose to befriend. A petite girl raises her hand; she has long brown hair, and warm, kind brown eyes. Mrs. Anderson gestures for me to take the empty seat behind her. I walk over to my seat and slide in behind Bree, I can't believe I lucked out; I'm sitting right behind her. Now I just have to think of something to say to her. My mind goes blank.

"Hi! I'm Bree Davenport." I feel relief flood through me, as she speaks.

"Hey, I'd introduce myself but Mrs. Anderson already did." I reply, but now my mind goes blank again.

"Yeah. Where did you move from?" Bree asks.

"Russia, my father and I moved because of his job." I reply, it wasn't a total lie I lived in Russia then I was adopted and moved to America, then we moved back to Russia when Donald stole Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"That's so cool. Do you speak any Russian?" Bree asks.

"Я говорю русского fluently!" I smirk at her look of confusion, before translating, "I said, 'I speak Russian fluently." She smiles.

"Do you need any help finding your classes?" Bree asks. I know my way around the building, thanks to Douglas forcing me to memorize everything, but I figured this would help me become friends with her.

"Yeah, I got a tour from the principle but she wasn't very helpful. What was her name, Larry?" I try cracking a joke and it works Bree giggles.

"Her name is Terry Perry. And I know right, she's terrible. Since she was so bad, how about I show you around?" Bree offers.

"Thanks." I reply, handing her my schedule. She looks it over.

"We have first, third, lunch, fifth and sixth period together. How about we walk to first period together, and then I'll walk you to second period, which you have with my brother, and I'm sure he will help you." Bree smiles at me; I smirk back and then nod my head. We have small talk for the rest of the homeroom, and then the bell rings.

Bree turns into a tour guide, pointing out important places to me, and even helping me find my locker. We then head to Art together, since that's our first period. Thankfully the art teacher didn't force me to introduce myself to the class. Bree lets me sit next to her, her friend Caitlin, and Owen Bree's boyfriend. We have fun and I offer to go clean our paintbrushes. Due to my super senses, I can hear their conversation:

"He's cute." Caitlin says, and then she giggles.

"No he's not!" Owen replies, _insecure much _I think.

"Owen, don't be mean. Yes Caitlin he's cute, but he has a bad boy vibe, plus he's not my type. Or your type, all of your boy friends are jocks." Bree states.

"All of my boyfriends were dumb, maybe its time I change types. If that's ok with you Bree, you saw him first, and boys can't come between best friends." Caitlin remarks.

"Hey!" Owen chirps in.

"It's fine Caitlin, I'm with Owen. But I think you need to stay away from bad boys, why don't you try a nerd, or a popular guy?" Bree says.

"True." Caitlin replies.

I start to walk back over, and when Owen notices me he puts his arm around Bree, _Possessive much?_ Bree and Caitlin are still talking about boys, but I wasn't paying attention. I slide back into my seat and smirk at Caitlin causing her to blush, before I turn to Bree and thank her, "Thanks Bree for showing me around, and letting me sit with your friends." Owen glares at me; I just ignore him and watch Bree as she breaks out into a smile.

"No problem, I'm sure anyone would do this." Bree does blush a little at my compliment, although I thinks it's due to her being humble.

"Marcus, do you want to eat lunch with us? Bree says we share the same lunch period." Caitlin asks.

But before I could reply Owen gives his opinion, "I'm sure Marcus will want to make new friends, or have new friends by then." I was planning on having lunch with Adam and Chase, but this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Thanks Caitlin, I would love to have lunch with you guys, if that's ok." I feign innocence.

"Of course that would be ok Marcus." Bree responds before Owen can say no.

I smirk causing Caitlin to turn beat red, and Owen to harden his glare at me. Before any thing else could be said the bell rings. We all jump up, Owen slides his arm down Bree's arms and then puts his hand into hers, while simultaneously taking her books. Bree looks confused before asking, "Why'd you take my books? You never do that, not that I mind."

Owen smiles down at her and then says, "Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?"

Bree just giggles at his statement before turning around to asking, "Are you ready to head to math?"

When Owen realizes I'll be walking with them he gets mad, so I just smirk and say, "Yeah."

We walk to my Honors Pre Calculus class, it's a little awkward because I can feel anger radiating off of Owen. Once we arrive, Bree waves a boy over to us, "Hey Chase, can you come over here for a second." It was more of a demand then a question.

Chase walks over to us, I identify him as Bree's little brother. Chase arrives in front of Bree looking a little annoyed. Bree ignores his attitude and introduces me, "Chase this is Marcus, he's new. Marcus this is my younger brother Chase."

I stick my right hand out, Chase takes it in his and we shake hands. Once Bree thinks we're good, she waves goodbye, walking off with her boyfriend. "Hi, you don't have to be nice me just because your sister says you do." I try to break the ice.

"Just as a heads up, I'm a outcast of the school, so if you hang out with me it will be social suicide." Chase warns me, but he doesn't know the whole reason I'm here is for him and his siblings, minus Leo.

"So, if you don't mind me asking how are you in this class, if your Brees younger brother?" I inquire.

"I tested out of my sophomore year, that's why I'm the social outcast of the school." He answers, as if it doesn't bother him. But I can tell it bothers him, he just wants to be accepted for who he is, I can sympathize.

"Ok, do you mind if I sit next to you?" I ask.

"No prob." Chase answers nonchalantly, but I can tell it means more to him then he'll ever admit. We sit down next to each other, I'm able to keep up with him, but he is smarter then me, probably because he got his chip after me, so there was less room for error. The class stares at me, I look like a bad boy, and I sit next to a nerd. I glare at the class, they turn around intimidated, and luckily Chase doesn't notice. We don't need to pay attention, because we know how to do everything already, so we talk the whole period, I'm glad it comes naturally, we even talk in Russian. When the bell rings, Chase happily shows me to my next class, with Bree, and he's ecstatic to find out we have more classes together, he tries to hide it.

"Hey, sorry you had to suffer a period with my brother he can be a little bit of a know it all sometime, he looked happy though." Bree apologizes to me, I look around and I'm happy to see no Owen.

"No worries, he's nice and we get along well." I answer, I look at Bree and see her reaction is shock.

"That's good, he only has one friend. Owen and Caitlin try to get along with him, but he bores them and scares them a little. I'm not trying to pressure you into becoming his friends; I'm just saying-" Bree stars to rant so I cut her off.

"Bree, it's fine I'm sure he'd be happy to know he has a protective big sister. Don't worry, I like the kid, he can even speak Russian." I smile at Bree to let her know I'm serious, she seems happy by my comment.

"Class we have a new student, Marcus Davis would you stand up and introduce yourself to the class, please." Mr. Smith, said in monotone, he sounded like he added 'please' as an after thought.

I stay seated and say, "You already introduced me."

He was taking roll, but his head snaps up to me, the class roars in laughter, his face has a light blush, although I can't tell if its embarrassment or anger. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Mr. Davis." He spits out my name.

I smirk and stand up, "Hey class, I moved." Then I sit down just to spite the teacher.

"Care to elaborate?" Mr. Smith says, he is trying to be professional, but I can tell he's about to snap.

"Nope." I pop the 'p'.

He is on the verge of snapping, but he can't get me on anything and he knows that. So he starts the history lesson.

"I don't think you should be making that kind of impression on your first day of school." Bree warns, but she is still smiling at what just happened.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I smirk. Bree just shakes her head trying to hide her smile. We spend the rest of class taking notes on the boring lecture, and passing notes. We didn't get caught. Class ends and Bree walks me to my forth-period class.

"Sorry about the way Owen acted earlier, he usually doesn't act that way." Bree apologizes.

"I don't think you should be apologizing." I retort, before adding, "Thanks though."

She smiles at me before saying, "This is AP English, which you have with Chase. See you at lunch." She waves at me then walks off.

I head into class and see Chase sitting by himself in a corner seat; I was heading over when I hear Caitlin, "HEY MARCUS!" she was very enthusiastic.

I wince at her volume, before putting a smirk on my face and turning around, "Hey Caitlin."

She blushes at me and asks, "Do you want to sit with us?" She gestures to the group she's sitting with. I look them over, some of the girls blush, and none of the guys can meet my gaze.

I shake my head, "Sorry Caitlin, I was going to sit with my friend Chase, but I'll see you at lunch." I walk off before she can say anything. When I sit next to Chase I see him trying to not notice I just called him my friend.

"It's ok if you want to sit with Caitlin." Chase offers, I hear the disappointment into his voice.

"Nah." I reply, Chase smiles at my statement. Then class starts, the teacher Miss Anderson, starts the lesson as soon as the bell rings. Chase and I don't really talk, I just take notes and I see him doing his math homework out of the corner of my eye. The last thirty minutes is silent reading, any book of our choice, the essay on it is due in two days. As I pull out my book, I can feel a few eyes on me, I look up and see Caitlin and some other girls she hangs out with, I smirk at them and they all turn away with a blush and giggle to each other. Then a note flies in front of me.

_Do you know that every single girl in this class thinks your cute, and Jack (He's gay)_

_- Chase_

I didn't realize that girls found me attractive till now, I mean I knew Caitlin liked me but that's because I heard her say it. I think of something to say.

_Not really, Why?_

_-M_

I throw it inconspicuously, it lands behind Chases book, and Chase picks it up and then replies. But before he can throw it in front of me, another note flies in front of me, it's folded and has my name in pink. I open it and it says:

_Hey Marcus, I was just wondering if you caught anything the teacher said, I'm a little confused on the notes._

_- CAITLIN _

Her handwriting is very loopy, and she puts a heart over every 'I'.

_Why don't you ask one of your friends, or Chase?_

_-M_

I throw it over ten peoples heads and it lands in front of Caitlin's book, the teacher didn't even notice, I'm starting to think she's blind, or is losing her sight. Caitlin reads my note, before writing something on it. She tries to do what I just did, but it fails, so some guy just picks it up, and then he hands it to his neighbor, which happens till it reaches me. I ignore it and look at Chase, he hands me his note:

_It's just that girls in the AP program usually don't fall for guys that easily. _

_-C_

_P.S. Caitlin has a huge crush on you._

_I know, I over heard her earlier. I think it's a little creepy._

_-M_

_P.S. Is the teacher blind?_

I hand the note back to Chase, then pick Caitlin's up.

_I already asked them, and they weren't paying attention. I don't think Chase would help me. So will you, please?_

_-CAITLIN_

_P.S. Impressive throw btw_

I turn to Chase and whisper, "Will you help Caitlin and her friends, they weren't paying attention earlier." Chase nods and then writers something on the note, so I continue writing on Caitlin's.

_I'll ask him. He said yes, he will help you and your friends. After school at four works for him, meet him in the library._

_-M_

I show Chase my answer and he nods, so I throw it back to Caitlin. She looks at the note and pouts a little, but she looks over her shoulder and nods. I take the note that Chase is put in front of my book.

_I don't think Caitlin is happy about me tutoring her, I think she would rather you do it. _

_-C_

_P.S. No she's not blind, she just props her head up in front of a book to look like she's reading, but in reality she is sleeping._

_Who cares what Caitlin thinks? Plus my dad needs me for something after school anyway so I can't._

_-M  
P.S. What kind of teacher sleeps in class?_

I hand Chase back the note, I don't even pretend to read anymore, it's not like the teacher will notice, so I take out my phone and play angry birds. Chase puts the note in front of me:

_Why didn't you tell her that?_

_I know, it's a little weird but if we stay quiet she'll sleep till the bell rings. _

_-C_

_P.S. Caitlin is giving you a creepy look._

I look up and see Caitlin staring at me, I raise an eyebrow at her, she seems to come to her sense because she turns red and looks back at her book.

_She is really starting to creep me out; maybe I'll file a restraining order against her. _

_-M_

I toss the note back to Chase, he almost laughs at my note before replying:

_She won't give up on you that easy. Once she had a crush on my older brother Adam, she was always over at the house, even when Bree wasn't there. But she got over it eventually._

_-C_

_Weird. _

_-M  
P.S. Maybe you should ask her out._

Chase almost bursts out laughing, and then he writes something:

_She's not my type, plus she's Brees friend so it'd be weird._

_-C_

This is interesting; if I can set him up with a girl I'll gain his trust.

_She's pretty. What's your type?_

_-M_

I see Chase hesitate, but then he writes something.

_She is pretty, but it's her personality._

_My type is a dark hair, green-eyed girl. She has to be intelligent, and nice. Funny and fun to be around is important. Trustworthy is non-negotiable. Also she has to be able to get along with my family. _

_-C_

_That very specific, does this describe any girl in particular?_

_-M_

I see Chase blush when he reads my note.

_Not really, my friend Maya set me up on two dates with girls like this but none of them clicked._

_-C_

_Not trying to be mean, but you don't really hang out with anyone._

_-M_

_Maya is a sophomore, we had all of our AP classes, together, and I chose to test out of them. She helped me get a 100% in my cooking class, and that helped me become a junior. She is super funny, and kind. _

_-C_

_What does she look like?_

_-M_

_She has black hair, and emerald green eyes. She is shorter than me, and has light freckles that dust her nose. She is super smart, the only reason she didn't test out of sophomore year is because of some family issues, I'd tell you but that betray her trust. Why do you want to know?  
-C_

_No reason._

_-M_

I think I know who Chase has a crush on. The bell rings and Chase stuffs the note in his backpack along with the rest of his stuff. We then walk out of class.

"Do you need any help finding the cafeteria?" Chase asks.

"Bree showed me earlier, but I kind of forgot." I didn't forget, "So does Maya have this lunch?" I ask.

"No, she has first lunch. Why are you asking?" I think Chase is getting suspicious.

"No reason, but your description of her, makes me think she's hot, plus smart and that's a bonus. I got to go I promised Caitlin I'd eat lunch with her." I leave Chase thinking about Maya.

I get into the lunch line, and Caitlin appears behind me out of nowhere, "Hey Marcus! Thanks for setting up a study session with Chase. I owe you one, if you need anything let me know!" She is practically bouncing with eagerness.

"Ok." I try to end the conversation there, but she doesn't get the hint. She talks all the way through the lunch line, and I ignore her the whole way. She doesn't seem to take the hint. After I get my lunch, I walk away from her; she was in the middle of a sentence. I know I was mean, but she is more annoying then my dad when he talks about how awesome his hair is. I walk around, I notice Chase is sitting with two guys, and then I see Bree and Owen sitting together at a table. I put a smirk on, and walk over there.

"Hey." Is all I say, Owen's energy changes to anger when I sit down, Bree whispers something in his ear, Owen looks angry.

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier." It sounds forced.

"You're forgiven." I feign sincerity.

"Hey Marcus I don't think you heard me earlier, I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me and some friends of mine. Bree are you and Owen coming?" Caitlin sits as close to me as she can get, without actually sitting on me; I move my chair away from her.

"Sure." I reply, Caitlin's face lights up.

"Yeah we'll be going." Bree answers for her and Owen.

"I'm going to go sit with Chase. Catch ya later Bree." I smirk before leaving, I see Owens face turn red with anger. I listen to their conversation as I walk away.

"What is he talking about?" I can practically see Owen glare at me.

"Calm down, we just have fifth and six period together." Bree responds. Owen huffs, but gets over it.

"Do you think he likes me?" Caitlin asks. I stop listening there; I'm at Chases table.

"Hey Marcus." Chase greets. I sit across from him.

"I'm Adam." The tallest boy at the table says, he has brown hair, and brown eyes. I know he's Chases older brother, at first he seems stupid but I can sense hidden intelligence.

"Hey." I look over at the smallest; he has black hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm Leo!" he says, I can tell he's the youngest, probably the center of attention. So I just nod at him.

"So Chase, I'm going to the movies with Caitlin, just so she doesn't think it's a date do you want to come? Bring Maya to, I'd like to meet her." I say, Chase just nods and we exchange phone numbers, so we can keep in contact. I get up and listen to their conversation, as I head back to Brees table.

"Hey Chasey can I come with you to the movies?" I hear Adam ask Chase.

"Probably." Chase responds.

"I don't like that guy." Leo states, I smirk, and I know he feels left out.

But I stop listening, I lean over Caitlin and ask, "I need you number so you can text me the details."

Caitlin jumps at our proximity, but she grabs a piece of paper and writes her number, when she hands it to me the bell rings.

"Hey Bree, are you ready to walk to our next class?" I ask Bree, I notice Owen gets angry, he has class on the opposite side of the building, I might have looked up his schedule. Bree nods before kissing Owen on the cheek and saying goodbye to Caitlin.

The next two periods go by smoothly, then I have biology with Chase, he asks if Adam can come to the movies, I say sure.

The day is finally over, I think its safe to say Chase is my friend, and Bree will be my friend. I tell Douglas, he seems pleased. I do my homework and then off to bionic training.

**A/N I've decided that this story is going to be very AU. Also I don't mean to make Leo look whiny, it's just that he is the youngest, plus he was an only child before so I would think he is use to being the center of attention.**

**This chapter was a little boring, but it's to establish relationships and possible future pairings.**

**I want to know who you guys want to pair, I'm going to ship ChasexOC(Maya).**

**immelliot:**** Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also thanks to my one favorite and two follows that is wonderful!**

**Please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes so I can go back and fix them.**

**The chapter was titled by AllAmericanSlurp!**


	4. Chapter 3

My week went smoothly, I irritated Owen, Leo and most of my teachers. I think Owen hates me, which I'm fine with. Chase and I grew close, we speak Russian and text in class, I alternate between sitting with Bree, Caitlin, and Owen or Adam, Chase, and Leo at lunch. Leo is still trying to convince his siblings that I'm evil. Bree and Adam are beginning to become my friends, and Douglas has not hit me once. So far it's been easy and fun.

**A/N that was just an explanation to help you understand the time skip.**

This morning is Saturday, the day I go to the movies and surprise Caitlin with Chase, Maya, and Adam. She might be a little upset, but maybe she'll realize that I don't like her.

My phone beeps, meaning I have new messages:

_Chase: Do you need a ride?_

_Adam: Can Leo come?_

_Adam: nevrmnd he said noo_

_Marcus re Chase: No thanks; I'll meet u there_

_Marcus re Adam: Whatever_

I guess I better get ready. 10 minutes later I'm walking out my door, when Douglas stops me.

"Marcus, where are you going?" Douglas asks.

I sigh, how did he forget, "To the movies, with Adam, Bree, and Chase. I already told you." That last part got me in trouble. Douglas squeezes my arm; I can tell it will already bruise.

"Don't be late, we have training." Douglas warns before leaving.

I hurry up and jump on my motorcycle, so Douglas can't stop me. When I arrive at the theatre, I see Adam parking his car; I take the space next to them.

"Hey Marcus, sweet ride." Adam says as he hops out of his truck. Chase, Bree, Owen, and some girl, who I assume is Maya, follow.

"Thanks." I respond, the only reason I got a motorcycle, was because Douglass thought it would make me 'cool' and people like to befriend cool people, or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention.

"So I'm guessing Leo couldn't make it?" I ask, pretending like I care.

"No, he said something about not liking you, and how you are evil. Blah blah." Adam replied.

"I think we should het going before Caitlin freaks out, the only other person she invited was her cousin, so they are probably waiting for us." Bree states, and then walks off, Owen follows, and then buys their tickets. The rest of us shrug and follow them.

"Hey, you must be Maya, Chase has told me so much about you." I reach my hand out to her; she nods and then takes it.

"I'm Marcus, Chases, friend." We are still shaking hands, when the person in the ticket stand clears their throat, I turn and glare at them, and they shrink back.

"Two tickets, for [Insert horror movie name] please." I hand the ticket person the money, and they give me the tickets.

"Marcus why'd you buy two tickets?" Adam asks.

"One for me and one for my new friend Maya." I smirk and hand Maya her ticket, she looks speechless, and Chase looks slightly annoyed.

"You didn't have to do that, I brought money. Let me buy you snacks at least." Maya offers.

"Nah, it's fine." I wink at her.

"Thank you." She replies.

Everyone has their tickets so we go in and buy snacks; I offer to buy Mayas snacks she declines. Then points to her messenger bag, I think she's tying to tell me she brought snacks so I just nod. By the time we enter the theater, Bree and Owen are sharing a large popcorn, two sodas, and some candy, Caitlin is sitting behind Bree, her cousin behind Owen. Caitlin then gestures the seat she saved next to her, I walk over and then she realizes I brought three guests along. Her smile falls.

"Marcus why did you bring more people?" Caitlin asks, oh I forgot to tell her, I was being sarcastic incase you didn't catch that.

"These are my friends, Chase, Adam and Maya." I then gesture for her to move over so we have room. By the time everyone is situated, Caitlin's cousin Megan is sitting five seats away from the aisle; Caitlin is sitting to her right, Chase is sitting next to Caitlin, Maya next to Chases, I next to Maya, Adam in front of me, Bree to Adams left and finally Owen next to Bree. I can tell Caitlin is upset, with this seating arrangement, she is leaning as far away from Chase as she can get, and Chase is leaning as far away from her as he can get, so him and Maya practically share a seat. I move over so Maya can move over, so basically Chase, Maya and I share two seats.

Line break

The movie wasn't terrible, but it wasn't scary, the only one who jumped was Caitlin, I don't think she likes gore. We were all walking out in our respective groups; Caitlin tried to join ours but ended up staying with Bree, Owen and Megan. Chase and Maya were laughing at something that happened during the movie and Adam was just walking next to me in comfortable silence.

"Hey guys Caitlin needs a ride home, Megan can't drive her she has to get to work." Bree informs us.

"My truck only seats five people." Adam tells us.

"I can drive Maya home, if that would help." I offer mostly so Caitlin wouldn't try and invite herself. Caitlin look disappointed, Chase looks angry, and Maya looks confused.

"Um I guess, let me just call my dad and ask him if its alright if I ride a motorcycle." Maya says, and then she pulls her phone out and calls her dad.

"I can ride with Marcus, if it's a problem with Maya's dad." Caitlin offers, I am praying that he says yes.

"Your parents would kill you, if you came home on a motorcycle." Megan warned Caitlin, Caitlin gives her cousin a glare.

"Hey Marcus my dad wants to talk to you." Maya taps me on the shoulder; I look over and take the phone from her hand.

"How long have you been riding?" Mayas dad asks.

"I have been riding dirt bikes my whole life and this motorcycle for six months, sir." I am trying to put on my best act; I know Caitlin will hop on the back of my motorcycle regardless of what her parents think. I spend the next ten minutes getting interviewed by Mayas father. We all walked out to the parking lot by that time, and are now at our vehicles. I'm leaning on my motorcycle and everyone is surrounding me trying to figure out what to do if he says no.

"Fine, but have her here no earlier then 10 minutes, or later then 15 minutes. She better be wearing a helmet. Now let me talk to my daughter." He finally gives in.

"Yes sir." I hand the phone to Maya sending the group a nod. Everyone piles into Adams truck, except Chase.

Maya hangs up, I hand her my helmet, since it's the only one I brought. She doesn't know how to work the strap, so I help her. I can feel Caitlin's jealousy thorough the car.

"Maya, text me when you get home. Please?" Chase asks her.

"Sure." She replies, they hug and then Chase gets into the passenger seat of Adams truck. They wave goodbye as they leave the parking lot.

"If I'm going to fast, just squeeze." I can tell this is her first time on a motorcycle; she is still standing beside it. I gesture for her to get on, she nods and then gets on when she feels the bike shift she grips my waist like it's the only thing keeping her alive. I haven't even started the bike yet.

"Maya if you're scared, we can call a cab or your parents." I offer, "I won't tell anyone."

"No it's fine lets just go, or you'll miss your deadline and my dad will kill you." Maya replies, loosening her death grip on me.

"Ok." I start the bike, her death grips resumes, I back out and follow the GPS in my chip to Mayas house, and we arrive 14 minutes after my conversation with her dad. Throughout the ride I feel Maya relaxed. When I pull into her driveway her dad is sitting on the porch with a timer.

"Thanks for the ride Marcus, it wasn't as scary as I thought." Maya smiles at me, I smile back and then her dad approaches us.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"Dad this is Marcus, Chases friend, Marcus this is my dad." I see him relax when she said Chases name.

"Hi sir." We shake hands.

"I'll see you around Maya." I say, then she hands my helmet back, after a minute of struggling with it.

Line break

I pull into the driveway, Douglas is standing in the garage, tapping his foot, he is livid. I pull in next to him.

"You are thirty minutes late." He practically spat each letter out, he was furious.

"Sorry, I had to bring Chases friend home, if I didn't there would have been a problem. Chases was grateful, so it all works out." I know I'm not getting off that easily.

"Get to the lab, now!" He then turns and walks off.

I get off my bike; close the garage and head after Douglass.

Line break

After 10 hours of training, with only bathroom breaks, I'm exhausted Douglas even spared with me. I knew if I hit him he would beat me so I was on defense and took his hits. Right now I'm sparring with a robot, I think I might fall over from exhaustion, but if I do that its 1000 push-ups then a ten mile jog, and finally I spar with the robot again. If I beat the robot now, I can finish training, but if I lose I have to start all over,

"Hurry up Marcus, in battles if you took this long you would be dead. If you win, I'll give you a six-hour break then we will work on your bionics. Don't even think about complaining this is all on you, if you arrived on time we would be done with all your training." Douglas just loves to blame for everything. I make a swift kick to the neck, where a pressure point is on a human, and the robot falls.

"Wasn't near perfect, but I guess its fine for now. I'm going to go to bed I'm tired, see you in six hours." Douglas dismisses me. I practically fall over, but I make it to the shower.

I'm lying in bed, just about to fall asleep, when I turn my phone on. I have one text:

_Chase: Some friends and I are going to the mall tomorrow, do you want to come?_

It was sent at seven p.m. yesterday, and it's 4:30 a.m. in the morning now, I know I should go but I don't know if Douglas will let me. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Line break

I wake up at 9:30 a.m. and hour before Douglas is suppose to get me. I am sore, but I get up anyway and send Chase a text:

_Marcus re Chase: Sure, srry 4 the late reply, my dad took my phone since I was late._

_Chase re Marcus: No prob, we are all meeting at my house at ten, here is the address [Insert Address]_

I go upstairs and leave Douglas a note, I know he'll be angry, but I need a break, plus tomorrow is a school day so its not like he can keep me up all night. I get ready and I'm on my bike in less then thirty minutes.

Line break

I arrive at their house five minutes before ten; I park my bike in their driveway and walk up to their mansion. Douglas said that Donald treats them bad, but by the looks of it he was lying. I knock on the door. A few minutes later Leo opens it.

"What do you want?" he snaps at me, I just push past him and see Adam sitting at a table eating, so I sit next to him.

"Hey Marcus, your early. Chase is up stairs, Maya is on her way and Caitlin some how found out we are going to the mall so she invited herself, Bree is coming but she is going to meet up with Owen because they have a date. Leo and I are also coming." Adam rambles excitedly.

Leo rolls his eyes before mumbling, "I didn't know Marcus was coming."

"Chase invited me last night." I smirked at Leo; he was surprised that I heard him.

A women walks in, she notices me and says, "Hi, I'm Tasha, Leos mom, and Adam, Bree, and Chases stepmom." She sticks her hand out toward me. I take it.

"Hi, ma'am, I'm Marcus, I go to school with your children." She smiles at my politeness. Leo just rolls his eyes, annoyed that his mom likes me. I still can't see what's wrong with this place, why I need to rescue Adam, Bree, and Chase. It actually looks like they are treated nicely here, better then I think Douglas is capable of treating people. The door knocks, so I jump up to get it.

"What a nice young boy, you two can learn some manners from him." I hear Tasha say to her sons, and then I hear her heels click out of the room.

I open the door and see Caitlin and Maya; apparently they arrived at the same time.

"Hi Marcus, I didn't know you were coming." Caitlin bats her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah you did, you said 'If Marcus is coming, then I will.'" Adam calls.

"No I didn't." Caitlin defends her self.

"But I have your text right here." Adam says pointing to his phone. Caitlin refuses to look at him.

"Why don't you two come in?" I gesture for them to come in, and they rush in.

"Good morning Maya. I hope your dad wasn't to upset with me last night." I ignore Caitlin trying to talk to me.

"Hey, Marcus. No my dad got over it. Thanks for the ride though it was fun." She replied.

"Hey guys." Chase says as he runs down the stairs, "So Tasha said we could borrow her van, so we could all fit. But we can't go yet, because Bree isn't ready."

"I can always take my bike, and bring someone with me if it causes to much trouble." I offer, if I act nice and polite their parents wont mind me coming over.

"Only if I can drive your motorcycle." Adam says.

"Then who is going to drive us?" Chase asks Adam.

"Never mind." Adam sounded disappointed.

"My moms fine with it." Leo says.

"Sorry for the wait guys." Bree says, and then adds "Hey Caitlin, I can't hang out I have a date with Owen."

"No worries, I came here to hang out with you brothers, and Marcus." Caitlin responds.

Just to make her mad I add, "And Maya." Caitlin's face turns red with embarrassment.

"How about we just head over to the mall." Bree suggests.

We all pile into the van, Adams driving, I get shotgun, Chase is behind me, Maya is to his left, and the third row has Bree behind Maya, Caitlin to her right, and Leo is forced to sit next to Caitlin, since I beat him to sit next to Adam. The mall is about ten minutes away from their house. I listen to Brees and Caitlin's conversation the whole way

"As your friend, I'm just going to tell you I don't think he's good for you. Plus he only sees you as a friend." Bree whispers to Caitlin.

"So you don't think I have a chance?" I can practically hear Caitlin holding back tears.

"It's not that, but you're in the friend zone which is hard to get out of. If it's to awkward you can hang out with me and Owen." Bree offers, still whispering.

"Thanks, but I'm going to just tell Marcus how I feel, and if he rejects me, I'll back off." Caitlin sounds determined.

"That might lead to an awkward ride home if he rejects you, plus it could ruin your friendship." Bree warns.

"But I have to give it a shot, and I'll just wait till Megan gets off her shift she can give me a ride home." Caitlin says.

"If that's what you want, but if it gets awkward come find Owen and me." Bree offers.

"Ok." Caitlin says.

Then we arrive at the mall, I have no idea what I'm going to say to Caitlin.

**A/N I think this is a good place to leave off. I know Marcus doesn't have a motorcycle in the show, but I think it adds to his character in this story.**

**Should Marcus reject Caitlin, or test it out and see if she's the one for him?**

**Please let me know.**

**AllAmericanSlurp****: Thanks for the reviews! **

**amichele****: That was an awesome review. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 4

Right before I hop out of the car my phone rings, I don't even look to see who it is I just answer it.

"Hello this is-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Marcus, I got your note. I want you home by 3 p.m. if not you will be in a world of trouble." Douglas says.

"Can it be 5 p.m., please?" I am hopping he will agree.

"No." Douglas replies.

"We won't be getting beck to their house till 4:30, and it's about a thirty minute ride back home." I reply, everyone is gone except Caitlin, Chase, and Maya, they are waiting for me.

"Fine, but if you are late again, you will not be going to bed tonight." Douglas then hangs up.

"What was that about?" Chase asks me.

"I didn't tell my dad where I was going or that I was leaving, so he called me." I shrugged it off.

"And he didn't demand for you to come home?" Caitlin asks.

"Nah, he's pretty cool about stuff like that, as long as I get home when he wants me to." I respond.

They all look surprised, Caitlin adds, "I wish my parents were like that."

"Where's Adam?" I ask.

"Adam and Leo went to the arcade." Chase responds.

Caitlin starts to make her way over to me when Maya asks, "Hey Marcus can I talk to you for a sec?"

I look over see Caitlin's face fall, and Chase tenses. "Sure." I say and we walk away from out friends, but I know Chase is listening with his super hearing.

"Are you ok? You seem off." Maya asks.

"Why?" I am confused.

"You seem nervous, you usually walk with the grace and confidence of a predator. Today you seem stiff, and edgy. I'm not trying to be creepy, but you are just one of those guys that demands attention when you walk into a room." Maya states.

I'm caught off guard; I didn't realize I was showing weakness. I'm a little stiff from my punishment earlier, plus I'm edgy because of Caitlin. But I can't tell her that so I just say, "I'm just tired."

"Why do you have a bruise on your collarbone?" Maya asks pointing to my collarbone.

I look where she points, the bruise is peaking out, it's a pretty big bruise, Douglas kicked me there, I thought my collarbone was broken the pain was so bad. But once again I have to lie, "I take self defense classes, I was sparring last night, and got hit. No need to worry." I smile at her to show I'm fine.

She doesn't buy it, but instead of pushing she asks, "I always wanted to learn self defense, where do you go?"

"My dad teaches me." I did not mean for the truth to come out.

"So your dad hit you?" She asks, wow she's quick.

"Yeah." I'm starting to get really nervous, she could call the cops and say child abuse.

"Isn't that child abuse?" She probes. She is really getting underneath my skin.

"Not really, we just spar, I hit him too if that helps." I hope she will drop the subject.

Before we enter the mall, Maya pulls me aside then touched my collarbone, I flinch I didn't mean to but it hurt.

"Marcus, I think you should tell somebody about this." Maya says.

"No it's just sparing. I'll prove it to you, after school on Monday I'll teach you self-defense. You always wanted to learn, so it's a win win, I prove to you it's nothing and you learn something." I smirk at her; she ponders my offer before nodding.

"Fine." She says.

We walk in the mall, Chase and Caitlin are waiting for us, and I know Chase heard the whole conversation, he keeps sending me weird looks.

"Lets go to the planetarium." Chase suggests.

He sound so excited so I agree, "Sure."

Maya just nods, and Caitlin looks at me before agreeing, "Ok."

On the way over Caitlin grabs my arm and pulls me away from the group, Maya and Chase look over but they don't do anything to stop her.

"Do you like me?" Caitlin asks, _Being a little forward _I think.

"Yeah." I reply.

"But how do you like me?" Caitlin asks.

I'm a little perplexed, but I think she means as in a friend or something more. "You're my friend Caitlin, of course I like you."

She sighs, "Do you like Bree?"

"Yeah she's my friend too." I have no idea where this is going.

"Do you like Maya?" Caitlin asks.

I'm starting to get irritated, "Why are you asking?"

She freezes before saying, "I'm just curious."

"Whatever. Lets just head back." I walk off without waiting for her response.

We spend an hour at the planetarium, Maya had to drag Chase away from that place, so we could go find Adam and Leo to see if they wanted to go to the food court. We arrive at the arcade and see Adam dancing and Leo looking sad.

"Hey Adam, do you want to go to the food court with us?" I ask, Leo looks insulted that I didn't ask him.

"Yeah! I could go for a burger or Chinese food or pizza or maybe one of everything." Adam gets excited, Chase looks worried, and Leo looks irritated.

We walk off and Leo trails behind us, we arrive at the food court and Adam almost runs up to the nearest McDonalds.

"Adam and Leo why don't you guys go find us seats and will bring back the food. What do you two want?" Chase takes the lead, and his brothers follow.

"Chase I want one of everything." Adam decides.

Before Leo could say anything, I remark, "Guys we better hurry, the lines are starting to get long." they agree and we head off.

"Marcus did you catch what Leo wanted?" Chase asks.

"Yeah something for McDonalds, I'm heading over there do you want me to get it for him?" I ask.

"Thanks, here is the money Tasha gave me for lunch." Chase hands me some money.

I walk over to McDonalds, I flirt with some girls close to the front and they let me stand with them.

"Can I get a Happy Meal, chicken nuggets, apples, and the girl toy? Also a number one with a coke pleases." The lady behind the counter takes my order, I hand her the exact amount of money and take the food.

"Here Leo." I hand him the happy meal, "They gave me the wrong order, but they were busy so I didn't want to bother them."

Leo looks annoyed, but Adam looks happy, "I should have got the happy meal."

I pull out my meal and eat it, Leo then pulls out the girl toy, he glares at me, and I just smirk in response.

"Can I have the toy?" Adam asks, Leo gladly hands it over.

"What? Apples instead of fries." Leos voice squeaks, then he blushes in humiliation.

"Hey Adam, we got you a box of pizza from Dominos." Chase walks back with Maya, they each have Chinese food and Chase is carrying a large box of pizza. Adam eagerly takes the box of pizza and Chases Chinese food.

"Adam, that Chinese food is mine." Chase says, but its to late Adam dumped it all over his pizza and is now eating a slice that has orange chicken. Chase ends up sharing Mayas food and then Caitlin appears and she's carrying Mexican food.

"Why are you eating a happy meal Leo?" Chase asks.

"They messed his order up, but they looked busy so I didn't bother them." I answered as I handed Chase his change. Leo looks horrified that I just lied, but he has no proof.

"That sucks." Caitlin says, then she offers, "Do you want half of my taco?"

"Leo is allergic to Mexican food." Adam answers, then adds, "every time he eats i-"

"That's enough Adam, they don't need to know what happens." Leo cuts him off.

We spend the rest of lunch talking, and finish eating around 1. So we get up as a group and then Chase sees tech town, so he basically runs towards it and starts talking about all of the technology. The only one who pretend to listen is Maya, they're practically dating I don't know why Chase can't see that. By the time we leave Chase got a job offer by the manager, which he accepts.

We hit a few more stores, before tracking Bree down so we can head home. We find her and Owen walking out of a shoe store. Bree is carrying two bags from the store, and Owen is carrying twenty other bags from various stores, only two look like something he would want. Bree waves to us as she heads over.

"Hey guys! We were just looking for you." Bree smiles.

We walk out to the van; Owen accompanies us so he can put Brees bags in the trunk. Once all of Brees stuff is in the trunk, and Owen and Bree say goodbye. We pile into the car, same seats, as before, Leo is less then happy.

Line break

Once we arrive I hop out, and walk over to my motorcycle. Caitlin calls out "Marcus can we talk for a moment?"

"Sorry, if I'm not home on time my dad will get angry. Then I'll probably be grounded for the rest of high school." The first part was the truth, the second part was a mini lie; Douglas will just run me into the ground if I don't make it home on time.

I am so happy I make it with 10 minutes to spare. But Douglas still looks mad.

"Why did you think you could just walk off, I don't care if its to befriend my children. You always have to ask me first." Douglass slaps me across the face. I'm not going to lie; it hurts when he implies that I'm not his child. I know biologically I'm not his son, but he raised me, he's all I got, but I'm beneath his feet.

I train using bionics till midnight, and then I go to bed and finish my homework. By one I'm lying in bed, I just realized that I didn't tell Douglas that Maya is coming over. He is going to kill me, but he is always nice in front of strangers, so I probably wont die till after she leaves.

**A/N Not the longest chapter, but I hope it's enough. I probably wont be able to update later, I have some family stuff.**

**I choose to wait for Caitlin to ask him if he likes her, I can't decide if he should reject her, or accept and go out with her. Please let me know what you want in reviews!**

Maya wasn't suppose to be this much of a main character, if no one likes it I'll have her back off, please review so I know what you guys like.

**amichele****: Thanks! I always love reading your reviews, they make me very happy and encourage me to update sooner!**

**That goes for everyone, your reviews encourage me to write, I'm not saying I need reviews to update; they just make want to write since I hate disappointing people. **

**Please let me know if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes, so I can go back and fix them. I edit every chapter, but sometimes I miss stuff and I'm really sorry if I do.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Marcus." Bree greets, as she takes the seat in front of me.

"Hi." I reply.

The bell rings and there is no sign of Mrs. Johnson, so I get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bree asks.

"If the teachers not here, then I don't know why I have to be here." I reply as I walk out the door.

I hear some other kids follow me out, and I also hear some pondering if they should leave or stay. I don't wait to see if Bree follows me, she is a goody to shoes, so she'll sit in the classroom till the bell rings.

"Hey Marcus!" I hear Adam enthusiastically shout.

I turn around and see Adam standing by the vending machine waving at me. I walk over, "What's up?"

Adam seems to take this literally, "The celling, and I can't get my cookies from the vending machine."

"Did you try hitting it?" I ask. Then Adam hits the side of vending machine, leaving a small dent, but the cookies do fall and Adam is able to get his snack.

"Thanks, so why aren't you in class?" Adam asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retort.

"I was hungry so I came to get food." Adam responds.

"Ok, I'm going to head to class, see you later." I walk off.

"Bye." Adam calls after me.

Line break

As the day goes on, I get more nervous. I don't think Douglas will hurt Maya, or me in front of Maya, he is usually extremely nice when strangers are around but he doesn't take surprises well.

"Marcus are you ok?" Chase asks, we are currently dissecting a baby pig in AP Biology.

"Yeah." I say. Chase just goes back to dissecting the pig.

"Maya told me that you guys are hanging out today." Chase says.

"Are you jealous?" I ask, knowing he'll deny it.

"What! No, it's just; I didn't know you two were good friends. Not that it matters, I'm just saying." Chase tries to walk back his comment.

"No worries Chase, I wont steal Maya away from you. So when do you start work?" I ask.

"Today after school. Maya and I are only friends, I don't care who see dates, or becomes friends with." Chase says, I wonder if he believes that himself, because I sure don't.

"Cool. Just so you know Maya is only my friend." I say.

"Stop talking Mr. Davis." Mr. Richards warn, I'm his least favorite student, and Chase is his favorite.

"Yes sir." I mock salute him; he just rolls his eyes before going back to helping some girl.

"You might not want to make him angry." Chase cautions.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"So what are you guys doing?" Chase asks.

"Chase if you're jealous or want to come just say something." I reply.

"I'm not jealous, and I can't go I have work. I'm just trying to make conversation." Chase responds, his hands are in the pigs stomach, and I'm holding it open for him.

"She learned that I'm in self defense so I offered to teach her some." I say.

"That's cool." Chase responds.

Before I could say anything, Mr. Richards says, "Ok class, lets start getting cleaned up. We'll pick up where we left off at the beginning of class next time."

A feeling of dread washes over me, maybe I should send Douglas a text.

_Marcus: Hey I'm bringing a friend home after school today. Please don't scare her._

"No texting in class Marcus, if I catch you again I will take your phone." Mr. Richards warns.

I just put my phone in my back pocket. I feel it vibrate, probably a text from Douglas. I stand with my back to the teacher, and Chase is facing me, so I gesture for him to start talking, Chase jumps but says, "That pre calculus test tomorrow sound hard-" He keeps talking about formulas. I tune him out.

_Douglas re Marcus: Why would I scare my daughter._

He thinks I'm bringing Bree home; he is going to kill me when he finds out the truth.

_Marcus re Douglas: It's not Bree, its Chases friend. _

_Douglas re Marcus: Why aren't you bringing some one important?_

I can practically see his disappointment and anger.

_Marcus re Douglas: She is important; Chase has a crush on her and trusts her._

_Douglas re Marcus: Smart. We can use her as plan B to get them if plan A doesn't work._

That's not exactly what I had in mind, but he doesn't need to know that,

_Marcus re Douglas: Yeah. G2G class is about to get out._

_Douglas re Marcus: Bye._

"So who was that?" Chase asks.

"Just my dad. Thanks for helping me." I reply.

"You're welcome." Chase says.

Just then the bell rings. I also realize that Maya and I never made any plans to meet up, luckily I see her walk up to Chase. I stay back and listen to their conversation.

"Good luck with your first day of work." I can hear that she genuinely cares.

"Thanks." I can hear Chase stammer, and I see the tips of his ears turn red. I'm a little envious, I've never had someone like that, and I know I never will get the chance to.

"Bye Chase." Maya says, I see them hug; when they pull away I start to walk over.

"Hey." I smirk. I see Chase eavesdropping as he walks off.

"Lets go. I need to be home by four, so I can make dinner, and beat my dad. Who will probably ground me forever if he sees me on a motorcycle again." Maya says.

Maya and I were walking to my motorcycle, talking about school, when I notice Bree and Caitlin waiting by my motorcycle. I nudge Maya and she looks up, then she whispers, "I was hanging out with Chase, and his siblings before school, when Caitlin walked over to Bree, she has something important to tell you."

I nod, and then put my signature smirk on and walk over to them, "Hey ladies."

Bree smiles at me, and Caitlin blushes and gives me a small wave. I can't believe I forgot I told her we would talk today. Maya makes up some excuse to talk to Bree a little ways away from us, and Bree picks up on the silent message _Lets give them some alone time._

"Hey Marcus, can we talk for a moment?" Caitlin asks me. I just nod at her to continue.

"So um I was wondering if you would liketohangoutsometimeasmorethenjustfriends?" She was out of breath by the time she was done; I had no idea what she said.

"I didn't understand anything after would." I state.

"I said 'so um I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime as more then just friends." Her whole face is a deep red by the end of it; she is also looking at her feet.

"No. We are friends I don't want to ruin that." I say, I'm trying to let her down easy, but she has tears in her eyes, she nods before running off to Bree and dragging her away.

Maya walks over, "What did you say to her?"

I sigh, "She wants to be more then just friends, but I don't."

"Please tell me you let her down easy." Maya says.

"I thought I did, but then she started crying." I said. To avoid any more questions I grab my helmet and hand it to Maya.

"What about you?" Maya asks as she puts my helmet on, she's having trouble but I let her figure it out.

"I've only got one. Plus I'm more afraid of your dad then getting in a crash. I'm a pretty good motorcyclists if I do say so my self." I brag.

"Your humble too." Maya adds sarcastically.

"Do you think Caitlin will forgive me?" I ask, I don't want there to be awkwardness at school tomorrow.

"Eventually, I'd give it a month." Maya says, and then she finally has the helmet on. "Everyone's staring." She adds.

I look around and notice everyone is looking at us, I glare at them, many turn around, a few run away, but one glares back. "Who's that?" I ask gesturing to the guy who is glaring back at me.

"That's Rodney, Caitlin's ex. They had a mutual break up when she left for the summer. He was dating someone else when she got back. But now that he's single he wants her back." Maya replies.

I get on the bike and help Maya get on. She wraps he arms around me, I feel Rodney glaring at me. He must think I made Caitlin cry, and then asked Maya out. I hope there aren't any rumors tomorrow; they'll probably make Chase and Caitlin angry.

But I can't worry about that now, I have to worry about Douglas. I also have to make it look like we have a good relationship, so Maya doesn't think I'm getting abused.

**A/N I'm glad I had time to update today. Don't get mad if you want Caitlin x Marcus, they can still become a couple. Let me know in reviews if you want them to end up together. **

**Please let me know if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading this! **

**Reply:**

**amichele: Thanks for reviewing! Maya seemed like the logical choice. I'm glad you liked Leo getting a happy meal.**


	7. Chapter 6

I pull up into my driveway; Douglas is nowhere in sight. I sigh, relieved that I have a moment to prepare. Maya gets off the bike and struggles to get the helmet off, I help her to make things go faster.

"I almost had it." Maya says.

"Sure you did." I laugh.

I lead Maya inside. We walk to the kitchen, and find Douglas wearing a suit, and putting papers in a brief case.

"Hey dad," So happy I remembered to call him that, "what are you doing?" I am confused; he didn't tell me he had a meeting.

"Something came up I got to go. Hi I'm Douglas Davis, Marcus's father." Douglas holds his hand out to Maya.

She takes it, "I'm Maya. It's nice to meet you."

Douglas smiles, pats me on the back, and then heads out the door.

"Your dad just leaves you home alone, with a girl he barely knows?" Maya asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"My parents only let me stay home by myself, or with my brothers. I can't have any friends over, especially boys." Maya states.

I laugh, "My dad just trusts me I guess. Anyway I'm going to go get changed, you can use the guest bathroom over there if you need anything." I point to the bathroom, and then I leave Maya by herself.

Once I'm safely in my room I throw my stuff down, and lay on my bed. I am so relieved that Douglas wont be here, he would just make things awkward. I hope Maya stops questioning me about my relationship with Douglas, I don't know if I can keep up the lies.

I get up and change out of my jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket, and put on black basketball shorts and white tank top **(A/N like the shirt Adam wore on Cyborg Shark Attack, not like a girl tank top, if that makes any sense) **I jog back down stairs, and find Maya in gray yoga pants, a green t-shirt that brings out her eyes, and her hair is up in a ponytail. I can't help but notice that she is attractive. I can see why Chase is to afraid to ask her out, but he better hurry up or other guys will.

I notice Maya is looking at me strangely, then I remember all of my bruises are visible.

"Marcus, why are your arms and legs covered in bruises?" She asks, she then walks over to me, and lifts the back of my shirt up. "Your back is also covered. How are you getting all these bruises?"

I can't think of any thing to say, I'm aware that she is standing in front of me, looking at the bruise on my collarbone.

"You're lucky this didn't break." She is examining the bruise.

"Marcus is it your father?" She asks gently, and looks me in the eye.

"No." I lie.

"Then how?" She asks.

"Motorcycle accident." I respond.

"You were just bragging earlier about being a pretty good motorcyclist. Plus your bike looks fine to me." She says.

I sigh, "I got into a fight the other day, and yes some are from my dad when we spar. I land on my back a lot when we fight." It wasn't a complete lie, I do fight the robots he makes, and they do cause bruises.

"What about these finger prints on your arms." Maya points out.

"Lets just get started." I hope she drops it.

"Marcus-" She starts.

"Lets just start, please." I interrupt her, but I guess she hears something in my voice that says _drop it _because she just nods and follows me to the backyard, I can't bring her to the lab to train.

I lay a mat down and say, "Shoes off."

She obeys. We spend an hour going over basic forms and we spar a little.

"Alright, I'm going to go change and then I'll drive you home. You can use the guest bathroom if you want." She nods and then walks away.

Line break

I pull up in front of Mayas house, she gets off my motorcycle and hands me a piece of paper.

"That's my number, incase you ever need to talk." She says.

"Maya!" this little boy who appears to be three runs out, he has blonde hair and the same green eyes as Maya, I assume he's her little brother.

He jumps and she catches him, "Hey Brady! Brady this is my friend Marcus, Marcus this is my baby brother, Brady."

He smiles at me, "Hi. I like your bike."

"Thanks." I reply.

"Don't tell daddy I road on motorcycle." Maya tells her little brother.

"See you around Marcus." Maya says.

I put my helmet on and head home. Brady waves to me as I depart.

Line break

"Good job Marcus. I didn't know you were going to use their friends to get to them. Since you did such a good job I'll only make you train till 9 tonight." Douglas says. He thinks he's being nice.

"Thanks." I reply.

Line break

I'm laying in bed at ten; training, and homework are complete, when I noticed I got a text:

_Chase: When Adam came home from football practice he told me a rumor he heard, that u broke Caitlin's heart in front of the whole school and then took some sophomore out in a date._

_I just thought u would want 2 b prepared for school 2morrow, don't worry Bree gave me the true story; she was eavesdropping on u guys._

_Marcus re Chase: Thks 4 the heads up. The sophomore was probably Maya._

_Chase re Marcus: No prob. I already texted Maya, since I knew u 2 were hanging out._

_Marcus re Chase: G2G._

I then text Caitlin hoping she'll answer:

_Marcus: srry, I wasn't trying 2 b mean. Can we still b friends?_

_Bree: Caitlin says she still wants 2 b friends, but isn't in the mood 4 talking w u right now._

_Marcus re Bree: Thnks._

_Bree re Marcus: No prob_

_G2g ttly._

_Marcus re Bree: goodnight._

I hate drama. Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a little rushed. The next chapter will be longer, and we will meet Donald. **

**Please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes so I can go back and fix them.**


	8. Chapter 7

When I walk into school some people stare, some people ignore me, some people smile at me, but only one person glares, Rodney.

I look over to where the Davenports usually sit, and they are there with Dooley. But two members are missing, Caitlin and Maya.

"Hey guys." I say when I walk up to them.

"Bye Marcus." Leo says, and gestures for me to walk away, but I ignore him.

"Shut up Leo. Hey Marcus." Chase greets.

"Where are Caitlin and Maya?" I ask.

"Caitlin is running late." Bree responds.

"I don't know where Maya is?" Chase responds, and then looks at his phone.

"Hey Bree!" Owen says as he walks over to her, she smiles and they hug.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Bree says, before departing with Owen.

"Marcus right?" I turn around and see Rodney walk up to me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I'm Rodney, and I was just wondering if you would want to hang out after school today." He asks, but it was more of a demand.

"No." I respond, and then I turn around.

"But I just want to talk." Rodney says.

"Whatever." I respond.

"Just meet me behind the gym after school." He says, and walks away.

I don't dignify that statement with a response.

"You should go." Leo says.

"No you shouldn't, every time he 'meets' with someone behind the school, they get into a fight, and Rodney always wins." Chase says, making air quotes with the word 'meets'.

"I probably wont go." I say.

"Why are you chicken?" Leo says, I just accidently (Or purposely) shove him.

"Hey!" his voice squeaks.

"What does he want?" Adam asks.

"I don't know." I respond.

"He probably wants to talk." Leo suggests.

"Sure, and Trent probably wants to make peace with you Leo." Chase replies sarcastically, with an eye roll.

"I got to go guys." I say as I walk off. I'm heading to my locker, which happens to be upstairs, when I notice a group of girls surround anther girl. I didn't think much of it till I notice the girl in the middle is Maya, I also see Caitlin running down the hall, toward them. I stay back and just watch the events unfold.

"Hey, Maya." A blonde girl says, as she plays with Mayas hair. Maya doesn't reply.

"We just wanted to say, what you did yesterday was mean." A brunette says, and she takes Mayas books from her hand.

Maya just stands there and lets them bully her. Another brunette shoves Maya. Then Caitlin arrives.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asks the group of girls.

"Just getting pay back." One girl says, as she trips Maya.

"Why are you guys after Maya?" Caitlin asks, she is watching her friends bully Maya; she doesn't help, or stop them.

"Isn't she the sophomore that embarrassed you, which is like embarrassing the junior class." The first brunette says, and then she drops all of Mayas books.

Maya leans down to pick them up, but some of her hair gets pulled in the process, causing her to wince.

"I appreciate the gesture, but could you stop?" Caitlin asks.

"You've always wanted to be part of the popular crowd, right?" a red head asks, so far the red head has been standing there watching.

"Yeah?" Caitlin replies, even though it sounds like a question.

"All you have to do is take the girls phone, and find something on it that we could ruin her socially with." The red says. She seems to be the ringleader.

"But that's mean." Caitlin says.

"Yes but this girl needs to be put in her place, she can't mingle with upperclassmen, and she can't steel boys from upperclassmen." The red says.

"I found her phone." A girl with light brown hair and blonde streaks announces.

The red head takes it, and then says, "All you have to do is find something incriminating on it." She then holds the phone out to Caitlin.

I can tell Caitlin is starting to feel peer pressure, I'm about to step in, but the bell rings and all the girls head to class.

"I'll let you decide." The red says and drops the phone in Caitlin's backpack.

Maya gathers all her stuff and then she says, "I understand if you want to look through it." Then she leaves.

Caitlin looks at her backpack, but zips it up and goes to homeroom.

The late bell rings, but I don't care.

"Mr. Davis, care to explain why you're late?" Mrs. Johnson asks, I just shrug and take my seat behind Bree.

Mrs. Johnson marks me as tardy, and then starts talking about upcoming football games.

A note lands on my desk:

_Why are you late?_

_-B_

_I was at my locker._

_-M_

Wasn't a lie, more like partial truth. Bree doesn't respond so I guess she believes me, or she is going to question me later.

We walk to art; the walk was filled with small talk. Before we enter the classroom I see Caitlin a little ways off, so I say goodbye to Bree and walk off.

"Hey Caitlin." I greet. She looks surprised when she sees me.

"Oh…Hi Marcus." She responds.

"I just wanted to say, the rumor was just a rumor, Maya and I are just friends." I say.

"I know, and thanks for not making this awkward." She states.

"No problem. But since Maya and I are friends, I have to stick up for her even if it's against another friend; which I would do for any of my friends." I say hoping she takes the hint.

"Ok." Caitlin replies. I don't think she gets it.

"Lets just get to class before we're late." I say.

Line break

I'm sitting in honors pre calculus with Chase trying to explain to him what happed this morning with out revealing any names, hoping he would give me unbiased advice.

_Chase re Marcus: Just talk 2 ur friend bout what u saw, and say 'I hope u make the right choice.' Or something like that, u don't want 2 pressure them._

_Marcus re Chase: This friend is really oblivious when I drop hints._

_Chase re Marcus: Then just tell ur friend bullying is mean no matter what even if it gets u in the popular crowd. _

_Marcus re Chase: Maybe ur right. _

"Marcus would you care to answer the question on the board?" The teacher asks, I think he noticed I was texting.

"No." I respond.

"Let me rephrase this, Marcus answer the question on the board, or I'll take your phone." The teacher threatens.

"37.2096, rounded." I reply.

"How'd you do that so fast?" The teacher asks. I just realized I did a ten-step problem, which requires a calculator, in my head. I used my chip obviously, but they don't know that.

"I was paying attention." I say. It seems to satisfy the teacher, because we resume the lesson.

"How'd you do that?" Chase whispers. I know he can do the same thing, but he has to act like he can't.

"She wrote the problem on the board earlier, I just solved it then." I answer. Chase shrugs and then goes back to finishing his math homework that we are still learning how to do.

Line break

"Ok class, with the same lab partners you have now, I want you to start your semester project or at least decide what you will be doing it on tonight, I want subjects by tomorrow." Mr. Richard tells us, as we clean up.

"Hey Marcus we can go to my house when I get of work today, and decide what we want to do our project on." Chase suggests.

"Sure, I'll be there around six." I reply.

"K. Do you have the address still?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

The bell rings and we rush out of class. I stop by my locker on my way out, and I see Caitlin looking at a phone that's off. I think its Mayas so I walk over.

"Hey." I say. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Hi." She squeaks.

"I thought you had a galaxy s 4 not an IPhone 5c." I say. Looking at the white phone in her hand.

"I do, I'm just-" She stops trying to come up with something to say.

"I know, I heard you guys this morning." I say.

Caitlin tenses up, "I didn't realize that it would take this to join the popular crowd. I don't want to do it but then I will become their target. Maybe I can just say I lost it, but then Maya wouldn't get her phone back. I don't know what to do." Caitlin sighs at the end of her speech.

"I've never been in your shoes before, but I would just give it back. Will being popular in high school matter when you're thirty?" I ask.

She shakes her head no, "Here, can you give it back to Maya."

I take the phone from her. "If it means anything to you I think you made the right choice." I say.

She smiles at then leaves.

I grab some stuff from my locker, and then go to the parking lot.

Line break

I find Maya leaning on my bike, she looks wary.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say, she didn't even notice I was standing in front of her. I reach out and wave my hand in front of her face, she jumps when she realizes she's not alone.

"Oh hi." She says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Rodney says he has my phone, and the only way to get it back is to tell you he is behind the school. I wouldn't go he is probably going to beat you up." Maya says, she sounds very worried.

"You mean this phone." I say and hold it out, she visibly relaxes before engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you! How'd you get it?" Maya takes a step back and grabs her phone.

"Caitlin, don't worry she didn't look through it, neither did I." I say.

"I know, it has a passcode, but if I didn't have it when I came home my dad would ground me." Maya says.

"I'm going to go see what Rodney wants." I say.

"He's going to beat you up." Maya warns.

"And you think I can't protect my self?" I pretend to be offended.

"He has four other guys with him." Maya cautions.

"So?" I ask.

"If you beat him in a fight, they'll get revenge, and four against one isn't fair." Maya states.

"I'll be fine." I say and then walk off. I hear Maya following me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm just going, so when you get your butt handed to you I can say 'I told you so'" she's says.

"Your faith in me is astounding." I reply sarcastically.

"Whatever, just hurry up so I can make it home on time." She replies.

"Don't worry this fight wont take long." I say.

We walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey Marcus I'm glad you could make it." Rodney says.

"Rodney where is my phone?" Maya asks.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Rodney replies.

"Run along." One of Rodney's friends demands.

"Not till I get my phone." Maya says. _I wonder what they'd do if they found out she has her phone? _I think.

"Let her stay." Rodney says.

"So Marcus I want you to stay away form Caitlin." Rodney warns.

I pretend to ponder what he says, "No." I say.

"I really think you should." Rodney says.

"I don't care what you think." I say. Then I turn around and walk away.

"We aren't done here." Rodney says, he grabs my right shoulder and then pulls me back. He was about to punch me, but I just grab his arm and use the momentum of his punch to flip him.

He lands on his back, and lets out a gasp. He gets up, but then I make a swift kick to his stomach and he falls again, this time staying down groaning.

One of his friends tries to punch me in the back, but I dodge and he doesn't react fast enough and trips over Rodney. The other three decide to gang up on me, but I am able to dodge all of their advances and get one of them to punch the other.

The two remaining boys looks confused, but one tries to kick me, I grab his leg and use his momentum to throw him on his friend. When all five are on the ground, I turn around and find Maya staring at me like I grew a second head.

"What, I told you I would be fine." I say, she shakes her head before kneeling next to one of them, checking to see if they are all right.

I grab her arm and drag her off. "Hey, I was just making sure they were ok." She says, trying to pull away from me.

"I know there fine, they probably wont even bruise just feel a little sore, and have damaged egos." I say still pulling her along.

"Fine, I believe you. Now let me go." She requests.

"Nope." I say and pull her along. We arrive at my bike.

"What do you want?" Maya asks.

"I just wanted to say; I told you so." I tease. She just rolls her eyes.

"Fine, you were right." She says.

"I know." I say.

"Bye Marcus." Maya says.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm walking." She continues to walk away.

"Are you just mad because I was right and you weren't." I ride my bike next to her, and tease her. She ignores me, and continues to walk.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I tease. She just continues to walk.

"Come on Maya, this will take forever." I whine. She doesn't even look at me.

"Hey little girl I have candy and a puppy, why don't you get on my bike and I'll take you to them." I say.

She laughs, "My parents told me not to get into a car if someone says that to me."

"Its not a car." I retort.

"Go away Marcus." She says.

"No, I think I'll just ride next to the slowest girl in the world. Look I think I see a snail beating you." I joke.

"People are going to think your harassing me. Then you will get in trouble." Maya warns.

"Just get on the bike and I wont get in trouble." I say.

"No, my house is like a ten minute walk from here." She says.

"Well its like a two minute ride from here." I counter.

"Walking's good for you." Maya retorts.

"Ridings fun." I reply.

"I'd rather be healthy." Maya states.

"Then I guess your stuck listening to me for the next ten minutes." I say. Maya just puts headphones in and drowns me out with music. So I pull one of the ear buds out.

"This is horrible." I say listening to her music.

"No its not. Its classical." Maya defends.

"You and my grandmother have the same taste in music." I say, even though I don't know my grandmother.

"She has very good taste then." Maya declares, and rips the ear bud out of my hand.

"Maya just get on the bike, or I'll get a ticket for driving to slow." I say.

"So?" Maya asks.

"Then my dad will be mad at me." I know that gets her worried, she thinks that Douglas beats me.

"Will he hit you?" Maya asks.

If I get a ticket he will hit me, but Maya doesn't need to know that. "Just get on the bike."

"My house is literally five minutes away." She says.

"Please. It will be faster if you ride with me." I try again.

"Go home Marcus." She says.

"Why wont you ride with me." I ask.

"You just beat five people up, I know it was self defense but you didn't have to go." I can hear the anger in Maya voice; she even stopped walking and looked at me.

"Someone needed to put them in their place." I said.

"You could of told a teacher or any adult that they were bullying you. You didn't need to hurt them." Maya says, and then she continues to walk.

"I didn't need help, I handled it." I say.

"That's another problem, you can't admit when you need help." Maya says.

I just stop and watch her walk up her driveway and in her front door.

Line break

"Douglas I'm going to Chases house." I say as look at the clock, it's almost six.

"BYE." Douglas yells.

I hop on my bike and ride to the Davenports house. When I knock Leo greets me.

"What do you want?" Leo snaps.

"Leo, be nice." A man warns Leo. Then he gestures for Leo to leave and stands in front of the door. He has black hair and brown eyes; he is a taller then Douglas.

"Hi, I'm Donald Davenport. You must be here for Chase."

"Hi sir, I'm Marcus Davis, and yeah we have a science project." I say, we shake hands and Donald invites me in.

"Adam just left to go pick Chase up from work, they should be home soon. I'll show you to Chases room." Donald says.

I follow him; we walk by countless rooms and into a room with dark hardwood floors, green walls that are covered in book shelf's that have a seemingly endless amount of books, a king side bed in the corner that's made with military neatness, a black nightstand next to the bed, a matching desk across the room with two desk monitors, a couch on the wall across from the desk, a huge walk in closet that has all the clothes neat, and a attached bathroom.

"This is Chases room, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Donald offers.

"No thank you sir," I reply.

"I'm going to go but if you need anything the room across is Adams, and the one to the left is Brees, she's in there now." Donald says, and then exits.

I put my stuff in the ground next to the couch and wonder to Brees room. It has light blue walls, with posters all over the wall, a king size bed in the middle of the wall with two white night stands on either side, a white fuzzy carpet in front of a white couch that has light blue throw pillows, a vanity in the corner, a small white desk with a laptop connected to one monitor, a walk in closet that has cloths all over the floor and what I assume is a en suit bathroom, but Bree isn't any where in sight, so I sit down on her couch and pick up a magazine.

I hear a door open and look up to see Bee walk out of the bathroom in sweats and glasses; she has ear buds in her ear, and is singing off key.

"Did you know that my astrology prediction is 'if you don't get the job keep trying you are sure to get the next one'" I say.

Bree squeals when she realizes she's not alone anymore. "Marcus, haven't you heard of knocking?" Bree yells.

"I didn't realize I had to knock when the door was open." I retort.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chase?" Bree says.

"He's not home yet, and your dad said to ask you if I need anything." I respond, still flipping through the magazine.

"What do you want?" Bree asks.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I say, and then Bree realizes that she is not wearing her usual clothes so she runs into her closet and slams the door.

By the time she walks out she looks like she's ready for school, "Can I get you anything?" Bree asks.

"Why aren't you wearing glasses?" I ask.

"They make me look like a nerd, now do you need anything?" Bree asks.

"I think they make you look cute, yeah can you show me where I can get a water?" I say, still flipping through the magazine.

"Come with me." Bree says.

I look up and see she's blushing from my earlier comment, but I don't say anything and Bree leads me down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Help your self." Bree says, and then flops on the couch.

I grab water and an apple, and then I sit next to her.

"There's no need to get dressed up." I say.

Bree blushes before saying, "I didn't get dressed up, I just didn't like what I was wearing."

"Ok, but sweats are the most comfortable things ever." I say.

Right then Adam and Chase walk in the front door, laughing about something.

"Hey Marcus, are you ready?" Chase asks, I nod and then follow him up stairs, Adam is right behind us.

"Four of my rooms could fit into one of your rooms." I say when we sit down on the couch.

"My dad loves to show his money off." Chase responds, and then Adam runs in and jumps on Chases bed.

"Hey." Chase whines.

"I'm bored." Adam states disregarding chases comment.

"We're doing homework." Chase says.

Adam leaves but not before messing Chases bed up some more.

Line break

We pick a subject and then spend an hour coming up with why we should be allowed to have this topic, because Mr. Richards wants us to justify our choices.

"I think we are finally finished." Chases says before saving the PowerPoint.

"Good, because I have history homework." I say.

"I finished all of my homework already" Chase says.

"Not all of us can be perfect like you." I joke.

"Did you talk to Rodney today?" Chase asks as he puts his laptop on his desk.

"Yeah." I respond.

"How did you not get beat up?" Chase looks surprised.

"They tried, but I managed to not get hurt." I say.

My phone beeps:

_Douglas: I need you to come home now; I need to test your chip._

_Marcus re Douglas: K on my way._

"Hey I got to go my dad needs me for something." I say.

"Sure, do you need help finding the front door?" Chases asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We walk by Adams room, which is closed and then we walk by Brees room, its slightly open revealing Bree in sweats and glasses, on her bed texting.

Line break

I go home and then get my chip removed so Douglas can make some upgrades and cheek to make sure everything is functioning properly.

I go to bed, but Douglas stops me, "This is your last night sleeping in a bed, from now on you will sleep in a capsule it will keep your chip safe."

I'm to tired to care, so I nod and go upstairs to my tiny room that has a twin sized bed, a small desk and a tiny closet.

**A/N I know that the Lab Rats don't sleep in beds, but I figured Donald would need to give them bedrooms so when they had friends over it wouldn't be weird. Don't worry we are almost done with all the background information.**

**So bullying doesn't really happen at my school, so I just made the whole scene up. I hope it's realistic. **

**Please forgive me if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes, and let me know so I can fix them. **


	9. Chapter 8

A Taylor Swift song wakes me up from my dreamless sleep, it means Adam sent me a text.

_Adam: Watch ur back Rodney's mad u._

_Marcus re Adam: y_

_Adam re Marcus: a video of u beating him up got posted online, Trent's not happy since u beat up one of his best offensive linemen._

_Marcus re Adam: He's the P.E. teacher y should I b afraid of him?_

_Adam re Marcus: He wants the whole football team to teach u a lesson. I don't know y ur really smart._

_Marcus re Adam: lesson in this context means 2 beat up_

_Adam re Marcus: Ok_

_Marcus re Adam: G2G_

_Adam re Marcus: Bye!_

I hope Douglas didn't see that, he would kill me if I exposed my bionics.

"MARCUS!" Douglas yelled.

I throw my school clothes on and grab my backpack before making my way down stairs. When I reach the bottom I find a very angry Douglas with an iPod in his hand.

"What is this?" Douglas asks showing me the video that someone took yesterday.

"Um a fight?" I say.

"It looks more like you beating five humans up. If people find out about your bionics I will personally turn you into the government so they can experiment on you. I will not take the fall for your stupidity, do I make myself clear?" Douglas warns. He looks at me, waiting for a response. He squeezes my arm, leaving bruises, when I don't reply.

"Yes sir." I reply, and then hastily leave to my bike.

Line break

As I enter the building I get mixed reactions some people, the ones who usually get bullied smile at me but have fear in their eyes, the popular crowd send glares my way, Maya refuses to looks at me, and when I see the Davenports they all give me surprised looks.

"Go away." Leo demands, but his small figure leans away from me.

"Be nice." Bree whispers to Leo.

Then Owen walks up to me, "Thanks for finally putting those bullies in their place." His sincerity surprises me, but what makes me lose my poker face is when he sticks his hand out and says, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past, and I hope we can become friends."

I take his hand, and recompose myself, "Sure." I agree.

Then Bree and Owen wonder off to their lockers, I hear Bree say, "That was really nice of you." She then kisses him on the cheek.

Caitlin seems to materialize out of now where and asks, "Is it true, did you really beat Rodney up?"

"It was self defense." I reply, that seems to be enough of an explanation for her, and she walks off to go gossip or something with her friends.

"Maya called me last night and ranted for an hour about some fight she witnessed. She didn't reveal any names but I assume she's talking about you." Chase says, trying to seem neutral but I can tell he's on Mayas side.

"Yeah. They threw the first punch." I defend myself.

Chase holds his hands up in defense, "I'm not taking sides, but I'd watch my back if I were you. Upsetting the football team leads to humiliation till you graduate." He warns.

The bell rings and we all head off to our separate classes.

Line break

Saying today was weird would be an understatement. Before I was the new kid, with a bad boy attitude, now I'm one of the most feared people in the school.

As I walk to my motorcycle I feel people following me, I don't look over my shoulder knowing it's the football team minus Adam and some freshmen. Right before I reach my bike they surround me.

I smirk, causing some to get angry, "Sorry, I can't talk right now I have plans." I try to push past them but they prevent me from leaving.

"I think your plans just cleared up." A guy with red hair and brown eyes says.

I just roll my eyes and find a small freshman that looks like he's only here to be cool. So I walk up to him and push him out of my way, he falls with a loud thump. The guys next to him seem stunned so I just walk out. I'm on my bike before anyone notices I'm gone. As I drive off I hear them blaming the freshman.

Line break

I'm sitting with Adam, Chase, and Leo during lunch. Leo is shooting me glares every five seconds, which I respond with throwing mash potatoes at him when no one else is looking.

"Hey so I heard about this band competition coming up, and I think we should enter." Adam suggests, and then pulls the crumpled flyer out of his bag.

"That sounds like fun!" Leo enthusiastically says.

"Leo you don't have any musical talent." Chase says.

"Neither do you." Leo retorts.

"I can play the guitar and sing. Plus the violin, ukulele, banjo, -" Chase brags before Adam cuts him off.

"I can play drums." He says ignoring Chases glare.

"Can you play any instruments?" Adam asks me.

I can't but I'm bionic so I'll learn fast. "Yeah. The base guitar."

"HE CAN'T JOIN!" Leos voice becomes high pitched as he says that, causing the people around us to laugh at him.

"Why not?" Adam asks.

"Yeah Leo why not?" I sarcastically say knowing he won't be able to justify his complaint.

Leos face turns red and he looks down at his food, which he just realized is covered in mash potatoes.

"We can practice at our house after school." Chase suggests. We all agree and then talk about band names through out lunch. Leo is still irritated about me hanging around their house.

Line break

We practice for a few hours, I'm the base guitar, Adams on the drums, and Chase plays lead guitar and sings. Leo tried to join, but he discovered he had no musical talent so he just watches us.

"You guys sound great!" Tasha says when she comes out to check on us. We all say thanks.

"So I ordered Pizza for dinner. Marcus would you like to stay for dinner?" Tasha asks.

Before I could answer Leo says, "I'm sure Marcus has better things to do."

"If it's fine I can stay." I say mostly to upset Leo.

"Of course you can say." Tasha says.

"No you can't stay." Leo says at the same time Tasha says yes. Tasha shoots Leo a look that says _you are in big trouble._

"Just kidding, of course you can stay Marcus." Leo squeaks.

**A/N Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to get them all, but I miss some. If you spot any let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Replies:**

**_Guest: Will there be any Bree/Marcus? Pleasey weasey lemon squeezy continue soon, I love it! 3_**

**I haven't decided yet. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was having writers block. **

**Soooooo goodddd: I'll try to be more prompt on my updates. **

**actressesrnerds2: Thanks for the review, and I plan to continue the story. **

** .2002: I'll read some of that and its really good! I was born and raised in America (I've never left the country even though I live 100 miles away from Canada). But if I could speak Russian that would be cool, a translator app I have translated that.**

**Do you speak any Russian? **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N This is one month later.**

I've finally settled into a routine. Everyday after school I go to the Davenports house and practice with Adam and Chase. After practice I study with Chase, and always decline dinner unless Leo says something. Caitlin has made peace with my rejection and now we're friends. The football team doesn't mess with me and Rodney has a healthy fear of me. Owen and I are friends, but we don't hang out except we are in a group. Maya avoided me, till I came to school with a black eye, most people thought I got into another fight, she thought Douglas did it. He did but I didn't tell her that, but we did make peace and become friends. I eat lunch with Adam, Chase, and Leo on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I eat lunch with Bree, Caitlin, and Owen. Douglas is still is mean as ever. **(A/N That was just to get you caught up.)**

"I think its time we infiltrate their lab." Douglas says as he casually reads the paper.

I almost spit my orange juice all over him, _really now? Don't you think it's to soon? _Is what I want to say, instead I say, "Yes sir. After school I'll try to find their lab."

He looks over the paper and raises an eyebrow at me, "I expect success, S-U-C-C-E-S-S. I don't care if you 'tried' your best, don't come back till there are cameras in the lab."

I hang my head, "Understood."

"Good. Now go to school, I don't want a call from Principle Perry, she creeps me out." He resumes reading his newspaper.

Line break

I sit down at lunch with Adam and Leo. Chase hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey guys." Chase greets as he sits down.

"Maya just told me that the band contest we planned on entering, has been canceled. Something to do with funds, she didn't know the details, and now we can't preform." Chase ends his speech.

I look around the table; no ones really disappointed except Adam. I don't really care, but it's the only reason I go to their house after school. Sometimes I study with Chase or Bree, but that's not going to guarantee I'll be at their house today. _I'm toast. _Is what runs through my mind before I hear Chase say my name.

"Hey Marcus, do you want to come to our house after school today? We can get a head start on our project." Chase offers as he plays with the food on his plate.

"K." I respond, externally indifferent, but internally relieved.

Line break

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and then I'm standing on the Davenports front porch.

"Come on in." Tasha ushers me in before closing the door. "Adam told me about the concert, I wish there was something we could do." The concern in Tasha's voice for her children's happiness is weakening my trust in Douglas's plan. Will we be helping them out, or hurting them?

"I don't think there's anything that anyone could do." I respond.

"Chase is up in his room, do you want me to show you where it is?" Tasha asks.

"No thank you." I respond before heading off to Chases room. I have the house memorized, since I practically live hear, but I still don't know where the lab is.

"Hey Marcus." Chase greets as I knock on his open door.

I walk over and dump my stuff on the floor before lying down on his couch. Chase seems to be enthralled by something on his computer, so I excuse my self to go use the guest bathroom.

I see Leo muttering to himself as he walks downstairs, the only word I understand is _lab_ so I follow. We walk past the kitchen to a beige wall. Leo turns to the wall and a keypad appears, I memorize the code he types in. An elevator appears and Leo steps in, still unaware of my presence. I watch as the numbers change till they stop, signifying that Leo came to his stop.

Now it's my turn, I type the code in and wait for the elevator to come back up. When the doors open I step in, a little worried that Chase will notice I'm gone. There are three buttons, I click them all unsure which one is for the lab. The first floor is an art vault; the pictures prove that Mr. Davenport has a huge ego. The second floor is a weapons vault; the weapons are high tech and look like very dangerous. I mentally put that information away, for a rainy day. The third and final floor is the lab. I step out, wondering where Leo is. I can't hear him, so proceed to put the Nano cameras everywhere. Once I'm done I scurry back onto the elevator, afraid that one of the Davenports or Dooley will find me.

I go back to Chases room, and find him sitting in his bed talking to someone on the phone. He doesn't even notice when I enter, so I pull a note pad out to look like I'm doing some homework, when I'm really eavesdropping.

_"- and then he just walked out. I knew they were having problems, but they've never fought in front of Brady. Sorry for ranting." _The voice is feminine and I recognize the name _Brady _so I assume Chase is talking to Maya.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." Chase responds with a smile on his face.

_"Thanks. But enough about me, how are you?" _Maya asks.

"Not much, I was just studying with Marcus," He pauses probably realizing that I'm still here, "sorry Maya I got to go. I'll call you later." He looks over at me and offers an apologetic smile.

_"Please don't tell me you've been talking to me for the past 30 minutes instead of entertaining your guest." _I hear a click; meaning Maya hung up before Chase could reply.

Chase doesn't seem to be bothered by that as he turns around a begins to apologize, "Marcus I'm so-"

I cut him off, "Its fine. Let me guess, Maya?" I question even though I know the answer.

Chase blushes profusely, and looks at his feet before replying, "Yeah." He sounds like a love struck idiot.

"I knew it. How about we work on the project tomorrow, and you call Maya. I got to go home anyways." I grab my stuff and leave before Chase could argue.

I hear him calling Maya on my way out.

"Good bye Mrs. Davenport, thank you for having me over." I say on my way out. I still try to be polite, knowing it will keep me on their good sides.

"Good bye Marcus." Tasha says, and then when she thinks I cant hear her anymore she says, "What a nice boy." _Hook, line, and sinker. _**(A/N is that the saying?) **Sometimes I feel bad about lying and manipulating them.

Line break

"Good job Marcus." Douglas says after I show him the live footage of the Davenports Lab.

**A/N The betrayal begins. This is a filler chapter, but action will happen soon, I promise.**

**If I made any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please let me know, and I'll go back and fix them ASAP. **

**I'm a little nervous about updating this because it feels rushed. *Biting nails***

**Reply:**

**RissA15: Thanks, that means so much! P.S. Tyrel shows a little of his musical talent at the end of the show, but I agree its funny!**


	11. Chapter 10

I was eating cereal for breakfast when Douglas comes in and sits next to me. He looks happy, so he probably thought of a new way to ruin Donald.

"Are you hanging out with Chase today?" Douglas asks.

"Yeah, we're hanging out at his house to study today." I respond, a little unsure about where this is heading.

"Good, invite him over after school." Douglas says.

"Yes sir." I say despite the bad feeling I have in my stomach.

Line break

I sit next to Chase in pre calculus; the tardy bell hasn't rung yet so there's time to talk.

"Hey Chase, do you want to come to my house after school instead?" I ask, hoping he won't want to know why.

"Sure, but my parents will want to meet your dad." Chase replies.

"He wont get off work till 5." I say, hoping Douglas will be gone.

"Ok, I'm sure its fine." Chase says.

We talk some more till the tardy bell rings.

Line break

"Home sweet home." I say as we walk to the front door. Chase called Mr. Davenport and explained to him where he would be, and why my dad couldn't meet with him.

Once we're inside, I notice Douglas isn't around. "You want anything to eat or drink?" I ask after we put our stuff down in the living room. I'm feeling a little self-conscious, because his house is so fancy and big, and mine is in an 'up and coming area' according to the realtor Douglas hired.

"No thank you." Chase replies.

I go to the kitchen and grab myself a water bottle, and notice that Douglas left a note:

_I'll be late, here's some money for pizza or something._

_-D_

He left forty dollars, and a menu for some local pizza place that delivers.

"Hey Chase, my dad left money for pizza do you want anything?" I ask as I throw the menu toward him.

Chase picks the menu up and looks it over, "Tasha's co-worker loves this place. She recommends the Hawaiian pizza." Chase says.

"We can get a large Hawaiian and a large cheese pizza." I say. Chase nods so I call the pizza place and give them the order.

Twenty-five minutes later, we finished the poster board for our project, and then the pizza arrives. The total was thirty-two dollars, with delivery fee and tip, but I give him forty dollars instead, and he seems to be happy.

We were watching TV at 4:30p.m. When Douglas walks through the door.

"Hey dad your home early." I almost call him Douglas.

Douglas seems to catch on to what I'm saying when he sees Chase, "Yeah I got off wok early. Hi I'm Douglas Davis." Douglas introduces himself.

"Chase Davenport. Its nice to meet you sir." Chase says offer his hand to shake.

"Dad there's pizza in the fridge if you want some." I say, trying to get him to go.

"Marcus never brings his friends around, it was nice to finally meet one." Douglas says before he walks into the kitchen.

"Your dad seems nice." Chase comments.

"Yeah." I say, its not like I can say he's evil.

Chases phone beeps, "Tasha's on her way. She'll probably want to meet your dad if that's ok." Chase says.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll go get him." I walk off into the kitchen.

"Chases mom is coming to pick him up and she wants to meet you." I say, standing out of his reach.

"As long as it's not Donald, we should be fine." Douglas says, and then we hear the doorbell ring.

We walk to the front door, and Chase is standing next to Tasha.

"Hi you must be Chases mother, he such a nice kid. I'm Douglas Davis." Douglas says.

"Hi I'm Tasha Davenport, and thank you. Your boy is very polite, and he's always welcome at our home." Tasha says, I don't think she likes the neighborhood that I live in.

"Well we better get going. It was nice to meet you." Tasha says.

Line break

We are in the lab training, when Douglas says, "I need you to start bringing them over more, I want them to be comfortable be for we kidnap them."

"Yes sir." I say before we resume training. I feel guilty tricking them, but what can I do?

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that I made.**

**Reply:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, I wasn't too sure. Marcus is starting to face the truth; Donald isn't a bad guy. But will he side with the only family he's ever known, or help the lab rats out? **


	12. Chapter 11

_Maya: R u ok?_

A week ago Douglas told me the plan to take back Adam, Bree, and Chase. I will ask them to go Christmas shopping on the first day of Christmas break, then on the way home Adam (Who will drive us) will get into an 'accident', and Douglas will rescue. Then we'll flee to Russia and become one big happy family.

_Marcus re Maya: Y?_

I am having a huge dilemma; Donald has given them a great life, and they seem to love each other, but he stole them. Douglas keeps telling me he is abusing them, and they'll be better off with us where we will protect them. I don't know what to do, trust the only person I've ever known, and take away people against their will. Or should I let them live a lie.

_Maya re Marcus: that's not an answer_

_Marcus re Maya: that's not an answer_

I'm mocking her hoping she'll go away, but a small part of me wants her to be persistent, because that means she cares.

_Maya re Marcus: u r infuriating_

Maya is my only friend that I wasn't forced to be friends with. I know Caitlin is considered a friend, but thing are still awkward after I rejected her. And Owen just gets along with me.

_Marcus re Maya: u r infuriating _

I want to tell her, and the Davenport siblings, but I'm afraid of what Marcus will do to them and to me.

_Maya re Marcus: sigh, you've been introverted lately. Ur turn_

I'm losing my touch if people can read me that easily.

_Marcus re Maya: says who?_

_Maya re Marcus: Is it your dad?_

Kind of…

_Marcus re Maya: U know he reads my messages_

_Maya re Marcus: then come bowling with Chase and I, that way u wont get in trouble_

_Marcus re Maya: and interrupt ur date, pass_

I can practically see her blushing.

_Maya re Marcus: It's not a date, so come_

_Marcus re Maya: Pass_

_Maya re Marcus: Please_

_Marcus re Maya: Lets hang out tomorrow or something, g2g_

_Have fun on ur date :)_

_Maya re Marcus: NOT a date, ttly_

Line break

"MARCUS!" Douglas yells. I sigh and get out of my capsule.

When I see him I grumble, "What."

"Don't use that tone with me. Go train, I'll be down in a few minutes." Douglas says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes sir." I say and then walk to the lab ignoring the grumblings of my stomach.

Line break

"That's enough for today I guess. Now go hit the shower you stink." Douglass informs after seven hours of training with no breaks. Its 3 in the afternoon by the time I finally collapse on my old bed. I grab my phone and notice I have six texts, and one missed call.

_Chase: Mr. Richard gave us 110% on our project!_

_Maya: u still want 2 hang out 2day?_

_Adam: I want a taco with salami_

_Adam: Wrong contact sorry_

_Bree: We need to talk_

_Caitlin: r u ignoring Bree?_

_Marcus re Chase: Awesome! I still think he hates me._

_Marcus re Maya: yeah I'll pick u up at 4_

I don't even know how to reply to Adams.

_Marcus re Bree: about?_

_Marcus re Caitlin: no_

I look at the missed call, and it's from Caitlin, probably about the earlier text.

_Bree re Marcus: Can I call u later?_

_Marcus re Bree: sure_

_Chase re Marcus: he doesn't_

_Maya re Marcus: k_

_Marcus re Chase: he does, he always picks on me and singles me out_

_Chase re Marcus: That's because u make sarcastic comments throughout class._

_Marcus re Chase: ur biased because ur his fav student, g2g_

_Chase re Marcus: he is fair, k bye_

I get up and get ready to go out.

Line break

I pull up in front of Mayas house and see her little brother, Brady, riding his bike with other little kids.

"Hey Marcus!" Brady squeals when he sees me, and rides over.

"Hey, where's your big sister?" I ask, trying not to flip out on the kids. They're all asking questions about my bike, I just lean on it and ignore them.

"She is talking Chase. Is he her boyfriend?" Brady suddenly asks.

I stare at him a little surprised he picked up on that. "Not yet, why?"

He just shrugs before riding off to go play with his friends.

"Sorry about the wait, I was on the phone." Maya apologizes as she puts my helmet on.

"Chase?" I ask with a smirk.

She blushes, and asks, "How'd you know?"

"I little birdie told me." I say and get in my bike. I hear Maya say _Brady _under her breath as she gets on.

Twenty minutes later I park in front of a local sandwich place.

When I walk through the front door I'm attacked by the smell of freshly baked bread, causing my stomach to growl. Maya gives me a strange look before ordering and paying for her sub: turkey, cheddar cheese, cucumbers, tomatoes, and light mayo. Once she's done I order the number 5: turkey, ham, Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, olives, mayo, and chips.

We grab our food and take a booth near the back.

"What's wrong, you've been acting weird lately." Maya say while wrapping half of her sandwich.

"Why are you doing that?" I say trying to avoid her question.

"Saving it for Brady, stop getting off topic." She replies.

"Why?" I ask, staying off topic. She just gives me a look that says _really, your going to do this?_

I sigh, "I've had a lot on my mind lately." I say avoiding eye contact.

"About what?" Maya asks. I take a huge bite of my sandwich so can avoid answering.

"Your table manners are worse then my nieces, and she 14 months." Maya says before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey." I say mock offended.

She rolls her eyes, "Could you act your age and just tell me." She says.

I swallow. "Its nothing really, I'm at a cross road and I don't know what to do." I say honestly.

"What about?" She says. Does this girl ever give up?

"Listening to what I've been brought up to believe, or following a new path." I give her the truth without the details.

"No offence but your dads a jerk. Plus you need to follow your own path, so you can find what you believe in, and what works for you." Maya says.

"It's not that easy." I say.

Before Maya could reply I get a call from Bree. "I got to take this."

"Hey Bree." I greet. I see Maya clean up after herself.

"Hi Marcus, is now a good time?" she asks.

"Actually I was just about to go home, could I call you back?" I ask, feeling like a jerk.

"Yeah that's fine." Bree replies, I hear her sniffle.

"I call you in like thirty minutes. Bye." I say. Bree says good-bye then I hang up.

"Maya we got to go." I say throwing my stuff away in the trash.

We walk out to my bike. "Can you drop me off a block away, my dad would ground me for life if he saw me on a motorcycle again." Maya says when she sits behind me.

"Sure." I say and then we drive off.

Line break

"Hello?" Bree asks.

"Hey, its Marcus." I reply.

**A/N Sorry for the late update.**

**Bree/Marcus or Bree/Owen? Let me know please.**

**Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Replies:**

**AwesomeWriter2013: I agree I wish Marcus wasn't evil on the show. The chapter after next will reveal if Marcus helps the Lab Rats or not.**

**Guest: _I just read this whole thing and I honestly love it. I'm really glad that I found it! I'm currently rooting for Marcus/Bree and Chase/Maya. Speaking of Maya, I love her so freaking much._**

**_Update soon, please? Pretty please with Marcus on top? Wait, it is just me, or did that sound extremely perverted? You know, "on top"? Nevermind, I'm just an idiot. XD_**

**Thanks! I'm always nervous about making OC's main characters, but so far she fits in. Haha!**

**Guest: _I love reading this story, please write more I can't wait to see what happens next maybe Adam or bree coming over_**

**I meant to upload this yesterday, but I totally forgot. Sorry. **


	13. Chapter 12

"Hello?" Bree asks.

"Hey, its Marcus." I reply.

"Oh-hi Marcus. I hope I'm not being a bother." Bree says, she sounds like shes been crying.

"You're not being a bother. So what's wrong?" I ask.

"Can I ask you for your advice?" Bree asks.

"Yeah." It sounded more like a question.

"So Owens parents are moving to the east coast." Bree states.

I'm a little confused. "So?" I ask, trying to sound cool and not lost.

"Well we live on the west coast." Bree says like she's trying to tell me something without actually telling me something.

"So we live on the west coast, and Owen is moving to the east coast. What's wrong with that?" I ask genuinely confused.

Bree lets out an exasperated sigh before saying, "Most long distance relationships don't work."

A light bulb goes off in my head, "Break up with him if you don't want a long distance relationship."

Bree starts crying, I probably could have been more sensitive.

"You don't think it would work?" Bree asks.

_How did I become the bad guy here? _I think. "If you both really want it to work then I'm sure it would." I say trying to appease her.

"But I don't want him to be stuck with a girlfriend on the other side of the country." Bree retorts.

_I just can't win. _I think. "Did you talk to Owen about your feelings?" I ask, trying to take some of the pressure off of me. I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't really know what to say.

"No, I don't want him to think I'm clingy or that I don't like him." Bree says with a sniffle.

"There's this old saying: 'if you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be.' What it means is if you two were meant to be you will find each other in the future." I say.

I hear nothing for a minute; I was about to hang up when Bree said, "Thanks Marcus."

"You're welcome." I say glad that she finally stopped crying.

"I got to go, see you later." Bree says.

"Bye." I reply and then hang up.

"Wow I never knew girls could be this much work." I say to myself before going to the capsule.

Line break

I walk into school and Caitlin immediately runs up to me.

"Hey." I say.

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU HEAR?!" Caitlin screeches into my ear.

"Right now I can't hear anything." I say.

Caitlins face falls with guilt, but then she pushes it aside. "Bree dumped Owen." She says practically jumping up and down.

"Ok." I say trying to sound nonchalant, but I really want to know.

"Yeah, it was very mature. They broke up so they wouldn't hold each other back, they will still be friends and stuff, but when Owen moves over thanksgiving break their both officially single." Caitlin says, basically in one breath.

"Cool." I say. I was about to walk off when I heard Caitlin asked eight little words that made me stop.

"So are you going to ask her out?" I turned around and she was looking at me expectantly.

"No. Why?" I ask while crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

Caitlin looks nervous, "Um," she stammers, "Its just that you two would be cute together." She looks down at her feet.

I don't know what to say. I mean Brees nice but I'm a liar, plus Douglas would kill me. But instead of saying all that I say, "Bye." I turn and walk away before Caitlin could open her mouth.

Line break

I take my seat behind Bree, and she turns around. She looks sad, yet relieved.

"Hey." I say, trying not to be awkward. Caitlin's words keep running through my mind.

"Hi. So um, I took your advice. Owen and I are no longer together, but we're still friends." Bree says.

"Not trying to bus chuck Caitlin here, but she already told me." I say.

Bree becomes red, "Oh. She-" Bree stops, hesitant about saying something offensive.

"I know what you mean." I try to smooth things over.

We laugh and all the awkwardness dissipates.

The rest of homeroom goes by a usual, and then we head to art. It's uncomfortable, Owen and Bree try to act like friends, and Caitlin not so subtly tries to tell me to ask Bree out. Luckily Owen and Bree are too nervous around each other to notice.

The rest of the day is normal, mostly because I avoid Caitlin, Owen, and Bree.

Line break

I was at my locker gathering my books for tonight, when Owen meets up with me.

I ignore him till he speaks, "Hey Marcus, can we talk for a second?" He sounds anxious and he keeps fidgeting.

"K." I reply.

"Um-so I heard that you might ask Bree out-" He starts.

I slam my locker, stopping him. "Did Caitlin tell you? Or did you hear it through gossip?" I ask.

"Gossip." Owen responds.

"I think Caitlin started this rumor. I told her no, but she can't seem to keep her mouth shut." I say pinching my nose.

"Oh, I was just going to say I wouldn't hold it against you. I mean Bree is smart, kind, and pretty. So I would understand if you two dated." Owen says, still fidgeting.

I was surprised, this guy use to be jealous of me, thinking I would still his girlfriend. "Thanks man." I say, we then say goodbye.

**A/N I know its short, but I wanted to update. If do ship Marcus/Bree I just need to warn you that romance isn't a strength. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Replies: **

**AwesomeWriter2013: Thanks for the constructive input, it was really helpful, and the compliment made me smile. I'm still deciding if I should ship them, I left this chapter bordering on the ship. It could still leave them as friends or maybe something more. Romance is something I don't excel in (Both in writing and life). **

**MB-CM: That was super nice, spam away! OCs are always hard to add, but I'm glad you like Maya. I used some qualities of my close friends: loyal, stubborn and honest. I agree just because you have a friend of the opposite gender doesn't mean you're going to fall in love. Adams very hard to write, because I don't think he is dumb, but he still has childlike tendency's that make him, well him. I'm glad you liked that! Don't worry your review was very entertaining, your personality was intertwined with every sentence, I felt like you were talking. **


	14. Chapter 13

Its the last day of school before winter break, I'm eating lunch with Adam, Chase, Leo, Caitlin and Bree.

When Caitlin leaves to go sit with other friends, I ask, "Hey guys. Did you finish your Christmas shopping yet?"

"I haven't even started." Adam says.

"Me neither." Bree says.

"I just need to get a present for Tasha." Chase says.

Before Leo could say anything I ask, "Do you guys want to go shopping tomorrow? I need to get some stuff for my dad."

"Yeah." Chase answers for everyone.

Leo was about to open his mouth so I start speaking, and he crosses his arms. "So what time?"

Adam and Chase look at Bree right a she takes a bite of her sandwich. She blushes before swallowing quickly. "How about eight in the morning, I know it's kind of early but we can beat most of the last minute shoppers that way."

We all mumble in agreement, then Leo says, "I can't go shopping tomorrow guys, I have plans."

"That's to bad." I feign like I care, it only causes Leo to get mad.

"Tomorrow is the best day, because the elementary kids still have to go to school, and that means there wont be millions of little kids screaming and wanting to sit on Santas lap." Bree says.

"Chase are you going to sit on Santas lap this year?" Adam teases.

Chase just sighs.

"But come on guys you said you would go shopping with me." Leo whines.

"Its not our fault you have plans." Chase says indifferently causing Leo to become red.

"Can't you wait one more day?" Leo asks, still trying to get his siblings to agree with him.

"Leo shopping will be horrible after tomorrow." Bree warns.

"But-" Leo starts.

"We can go on a different day with you if you want." Chase says trying to keep the peace.

Leo doesn't seem to be happy about that, but doesn't voice his opinion.

Line break

When I park my bike in the Davenports driveway it begins to snow. I knock on the front door and Tasha answers it. "Hello Marcus. Would you like any hot chocolate?" She asks as she ushers me in.

"No thank you." I reply.

I notice Maya, Caitlin, and Bree sitting on the couch. "Hey Marcus, I hope you don't mind I invited Caitlin, and Chase invited Maya." Bree says as she flips through a magazine.

Internally I'm freaking out, Douglas is going to make Adam drive off the highway on our way home, and then 'rescue us' from the ditch. But I highly doubt he'll save Caitlin or Maya.

But I just say, "The more the merrier." Bree and Caitlin seem to accept that answer, but Maya doesn't seem to.

Before she could say anything Adam walks down wearing a reed holiday sweater. "Hey guys!" He says.

We all greet him and then Chase wanders down wearing a gray sweater with a snowman on it. "Nice sweater." I tease.

He just rolls his eyes, "Adam made me wear it. He tried to get Bree to wear one with a reindeer on it but she 'lost' it." Chase says with air quotes around lost.

"Hey." Bree says, looking up from her magazine.

"Come on guys lets get going." Adam says as he grabs keys and a mug of hot chocolate.

We all trail after him. I get shotgun, Bree sits behind me, and Caitlin sits behind Adam. Maya and Chase take the third row.

"To the mall." Adam announces as he pulls out of the driveway. Adam sings along with the Christmas station the whole way to the mall. The drive took longer than usual because of the heavy snowfall.

Adam can't find a close space so he parks far away from the mall, and we basically run to the warmth of the mall. The only person who brought a winter coat was Maya, and that's because we are suppose to drop her off on the way home. The rest of us are in jeans, boots, and sweaters.

"I'm freezing." Caitlin says with her arms wrapped around her, the rest of us are bionic so we don't get cold easily but we all pretend by shivering.

We all split into different groups, Caitlin and Bree in one, Chase and Maya in another, and Adam and I in the last.

"What are you getting for your dad?" I ask Adam.

He shrugs, "A mirror."

"What about Chase?" I ask.

"High heels." Adam says.

I decided to stop there.

Line break

Around ten we all meet up and then split off again so we can buy presents for the people we were previously shopping with. Adam goes off with Bree, Caitlin and Chase somehow get stuck together, and Maya and I go off.

"What are you up too?" Maya asks as we look for something to get Chase.

"Nothing." I say picking up a calculator.

"Then why did you almost freak out when you saw Caitlin and me this morning?" Maya replies taking the calculator out of my hand mumbling something about Chase already having a million.

"I was just surprised." I retort as I pick up a thermos.

"You looked terrified, like you were caught between a rock and a hard place." Maya replies as she replaces the thermos with a video game. I put the video game in my basket.

"I wasn't terrified. What did you get Chase?" I ask trying to redirect the conversation.

"I got him a gift card for Tech Town. Stop changing the subject." Maya says.

"I'm not changing the subject." I say.

My phone rings, caller id tells me its Chase calling.

"Its your boyfriend." I say to Maya as I answer the phone. I watch her roll her eyes.

"What's up?" I ask.

_"Tasha called and said the weather is getting bad and she wants us to come home now. I already called Bree, and Adam. We are heading back to the car." _Chase says.

"K. We are on our way." I say and then hang up.

"Lets go buy this stuff." I say as I walk over to the cashier.

"Why?" Maya asks as I pay.

"I'll explain on the way." I say as I grab my bags.

I wait as the cashier gives Maya her change.

I look at the clock and realize its an hour to early, Douglas isn't ready. I feel relieved I don't like the plan anyway, but then I get a text:

_Douglas: I finished early, text me when you're in position._

Dread floods through my veins.

_Marcus re Douglas: Ok._

Now I'm facing a dilemma.

"You looked terrified. Care to explain?" Maya asks as she walks over to me.

"Chases mom called and we need to go before the weather gets worse." I say.

We walk out the store and head towards the parking lot, when I look out the window all I see is white.

"To late, the weather is horrible." Maya says.

I chuckle, "Yeah."

Line break

I pull my phone out as we drive down the road; I open my text messages and click on Douglas. I type: _on our way. _My thumb hovers over the send button. The weather is perfect, visibility is poor and the road conditions are terrible. If we were to capture them today it would take hours maybe even days to find the car, by then we would be in Russia. Yet I can't seem to click send, its like there is an invisible wall protecting the phone.

I sigh and slide my phone in my back pocket.

Adam turns on the radio and starts singing along. The ride goes smoothly pass the point where Douglas was suppose to hit us, and I relax. But then I feel something slam into my side of the car. Caitlin screams as the car spins out of control. My world fades into darkness with one word running through my head _how…._

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I thought I updated this five days ago, but apparently I didn't. I'm really sorry. **

**Replies (there is a delay with reviews, sometimes I don't see them till days after they're posted, so sorry if I missed you):**

**Guest: _I love Bree/Marcus, but I don't mind Bree/Owen. Great chapter BTW, totally loved it!_**

**Thanks! Sorry for not replying sooner, but there is a mini delay. You posted that review on the ninth but it didn't show till the twelfth. I don't know why. Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**AwesomeWriter2013: Thanks for the great advice; I think I will stay away from romance in this story. I'm glad you liked the mini curve ball I through there! Your reviews are always awesome, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Guest_: Awwww Breecus! 3_**

**Sorry for the lack of Marcus/Bree in this chapter. **

**MB-CM: Thanks! Sorry for the lack of Marcus/Bree. Sorry for the late update, I forgot to update. **


	15. Chapter 14

"Marcus." I hear.

I wake up, but then immediately regret it. All I feel is pain; my whole body is engulfed in pain. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping I could be blissfully unconscious right now. The moment my eyes shut more excruciating pain comes from my arm and the sound of being hit.

A voice accompanies the hit, "Get up." The voice hisses. I groan in pain as I open my eyes and see Douglas glaring at me.

"Why didn't you send me a text? You're lucky I saw the car or this perfect opportunity would of slipped by us. Now get up and help me move them." Douglas says then pulls me from the wreckage. I look down at my wounds, they are healing faster then normal human beings would, but they still hurt. I almost can't move because of it, but I do. My right ankle appears to be sprained, but I can feel it healing as I help Douglas pull Adam out of the drivers seat.

Adams nose is broken, from the air bag, and his head is bleeding. His right leg looks broken and he's unconscious, but his bionics will heal him. We move him to the car, and strap him in.

"Set his leg so it'll heal faster." Douglas says as he injects Adam with something. I look at the needle and wonder what it is.

Douglas seems to see the question in my eyes because he says, "It's a sedative so they won't wake up till we are in Russia."

I want to object, but my head hurts too much for me to construct a coherent sentence.

We then walk back to Tasha's van. "What about the others?" I croak.

"What others?" Douglas asks as he attempts to open the side door. It is stuck so he gestures for me to get it.

"They brought friends." I say. I grab the handle and use my super strength to open the door.

Brees limp body falls out, and is stopped by her seat belt. Her head is bleeding profusely; it looks like it hit the glass of the window.

"Get her in the car." Douglas says as he injects her with sedative.

I unbuckle her seat belt and then carry her to the car. I can't help but notice how small and weak Bree looks right now. The Bree I know is strong, and fills up a room with her personality. I gently place her next to Adam, and strap her in. I look at her face and can't help but notice how beautiful she is, I brush her hair out of her face.

"Marcus hurry up, Chase is stuck." Douglas yells. I roll my eyes, then wince at the action before heading toward the car.

I get in and rip the seat belt off of Chase before pulling him out of the car. I notice he's unconscious; the back of his head is swelling a little. He also has a few cuts and bruises over his body, but is relatively unscathed.

I put Chase next to Bree and strap him in. Then I shut the door and turn around to find Douglas getting in the drivers seat.

I stop him from closing the door. "Hey, what about Maya and Caitlin?"

He looks at me, "Who?" he answers slightly annoyed.

"The two girls in the car?" I say, trying not to raise my voice.

"Don't worry about them, someone will see the car in the ditch." Douglas brushes my comment off.

"No the wont, the ditch isn't visible from the road, plus the tire tracks are covered by the snow. They'll freeze to death before anyone realizes their missing, and it will take hours, or days to find the car. We can't just leave them." I argue.

Douglas looks irritated, "Get in the car, or I'll lave you hear to die." He warns.

I roll my eyes, "No you wont. If you do I'll just find Donald and tell him about you." I say.

Douglas gets out of the car and grabs the back of my collar, "Get in the car now." He demands, and then pushes me toward the car.

"No." I defy.

He attempts to punch me but I catch it and push him back. It's the first time I've rebelled against him. He looks shocked but recovers quickly and tries again.

This time I block him and then kick him.

"I've had enough of your abuse." I say and the grab him and throw him away.

I hear someone stumbling around, so I look over my shoulder and see Maya helping a dazed Caitlin out of the van. Maya makes eye contact then looks over my shoulder.

Her eyes widen with panic and she yells, "Look out!"

I turn around and see Douglas behind me injecting me with a needle. I knew it was sedative, because the moment it enters my blood stream I feel drowsy, then exhausted, and then I fall to the ground and pass out. The last thing I see is Douglas approaching a scared Caitlin, and a defiant Maya. My eyes close and the pain washes away.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness and the mini cliffhanger. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Replies: **

**AwesomeWriter2013: Just the tiniest amount of romance in this chapter if you squint. I will include Marcus's thoughts of Bree, but probably no more romance than that. Sorry :( The next update should be tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**DecodeTheIgnorance: Congratulations on the account! I was on this site for a year before I decided to make one. It's a huge deal, or I'm just crazy. I hope this cliffhanger wasn't too agonizing. It turns out ****"Moderate Guest Reviews" was on, thanks for the warning; sometimes I'm such a ditz. Love the penname by the way! (P.S. being your first favorite story means so much, thank you! I literally smiled for at least an hour after that.) **


	16. Chapter 15

I wake up in a dark room, slightly disoriented. I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable chair with my hands tied behind my back, and ankles tied to the chairs legs. I try to use my super strength to break it but it doesn't work. I realize I'm completely powerless and ignorant of the situation I find my self in. That realization is terrifying.

A light turns on causing me to close my eyes in agony. After a minute, my eyes adjust and I'm able to focus on the person standing in front of me, Douglas.

"I must say I'm very disappointed in you Marcus." Douglas says as he leans against the wall.

The room I'm in is empty, save for the chair, and small. The four walls are steel, and the door is also made of steal, there is only one light bulb that hangs hazardously form the celling. The room is bare and has no visible escape routes except the door, and four cameras watching my every move. Escape is impossible.

"We made it to Russia, no thanks to you. This is a research facility that I had built incase you became unstable." Marcus continues.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, confused on why I'm still alive.

"So I'm blocking your bionics but it's for your own good. Adam, Bree, and Chase are here as well." Douglas says ignoring my question.

"Why?" I croak, my throat dry with thirst.

"You have one more chance to join me. I'll give you a few minutes to decide." Douglas gets up to leave, but I stop him.

"What about Caitlin and Maya?" I ask.

He turns around and smirks, "They have been taken care of." He then turns and walks out the door. Once again I sit in darkness.

_They're dead?" _I think. I can't believe the man that raised me killed two innocent people.

I take a few deep breaths and weigh my options; if I say no I'll be killed, but if I say yes I could get out and save the davenports. But I will have to gain Douglas's trust before I could take them and run. But it's the best option right now.

The door opens and the harsh light comes back.

"So Marcus, what will it be?" Douglas asks.

"I will join you." I say with out hesitation.

"Good, I knew you weren't completely useless." Douglas says and then releases me.

"Your bionics will be off for awhile, I still can't trust you." Douglas says as we walk out of the small room. The hallway we enter is narrow with florescent lights and multiple doors on both sides. I don't even bother counting the doors or asking what's in them, knowing he wont answer.

"I need you to talk to Chase and convince him to join us. If he does I'm 100% certain his siblings will, since he's their leader." Douglas says as he stops before a door. He unlocks it and gestures for me to go in.

Once in side I notice the room is for observing, there is a window on the far wall. I walk up to it and look down; Chase is unconscious on a table in a hospital gown. All of his wounds are gone, and he looks peaceful. The room he is in is bigger then mine and has a few machines monitoring his heart rate and other vitals, there is also a table with clothing laid out of him. At then end of the room is a door that connects my room to his.

"When he wakes up and gets dressed, go down there and talk to him. There are cameras, so don't do something stupid." Douglas warns and then walks out.

I just stand and watch Chase. I know that if I convince him I will certainty gain Douglas's trust back, but it wont be easy. I have to figure out a way to convince him that I'm trying to help, while simultaneously not giving anything away to Douglas.

I stand there for another thirty minutes when I notice Chase stirring. He then does a flip and is standing in a defensive position, while looking around for threats. It takes him less then a minute to comprehend everything and walk over to the clothes. He looks through them before deciding they are safe and suitable. He then takes the nightgown off revealing the boxers he's in. He puts the shirt on, then the pants, and finally the boots. I wait ten minutes before entering so he doesn't think I was watching.

"Hello." I say as I walk through the door.

Chase looks confused once his eyes land on my face. "What's going on?" He asks. He stays far enough away from me to show that he doesn't trust me.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I say as I take a seat on the table that once held Chases clothes.

"Donald Davenport is your uncle, his little brother Douglas Davenport is your father." I say and watch him take the information in.

He doesn't react or say anything so I continue; "You were just under a year when Donald took you from Douglas. He thought it was unethical to turn humans into bionic soldiers. He hid you well and raised you as his own."

I stop and wait for Chase to react, but he doesn't.

I sigh. "Douglas got me from a orphanage and raised me to be your bionic body guard. He didn't treat me like a child, more like a weapon. Once we discovered your location we moved to mission creek. Douglas Davis is actually Douglas Davenport." I say.

Then I get a reaction, a small one but still. For a split second his face turns into betrayal and anger before going back to calm and collected.

"This whole time my purpose was to take back what belonged to Douglas, his children. I was sent here because I already had your trust and Douglas thought I could convince you, but I can't. I lost your trust and you probably will never trust me again. But that's understandable. Now will you join us?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"No." He simply states.

But I was expecting this. "If you don't join us bad things will happen to your family, and your friends." I say.

He looks infuriated and takes a step closer to me like he was about to hurt me, but then stops. "I don't believe you." He says and crosses his arms like he has all the power, but I know he's afraid.

I laugh an evil laugh. "I'll go get my proof then. But be warned if you don't join us I will kill them." I walk toward the door, but before I open it I turn around and say, "I think I'll start with Maya." I see his defense weaken a little, and his eyes soften with worry. I smirk as I walk out the door.

Line break

"What was that?!" Douglas demands when he meets me.

"He would have never trusted me, but if we blackmail him he will be forced to join us. Now do you have Caitlins body?" I ask.

Douglas looks at me shocked. "I didn't actually kill them, I just said that to irritate you."

My eyes widen in shock, but I quickly compose myself. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, I was going to convince them to help me, and then make them convince Chase as a plan b." Douglas says.

"Can I see Caitlin?" I ask.

"I guess. I have them in the medical ward; they are still healing from their wounds. The Caitlin girl had a pretty bad concussion but should make and full recovery. Right now she is heavily sedated. I would not recommend using her; try Maya she wasn't injured to bad. She broke her collar bone and has some bruise, but she's conscious." Douglas says as we walk. I walk slightly behind him to show respect.

We stop in front of a door. Douglas gestures for me to go in, and then he walks away.

I open the door and see the two girls handcuffed to their beds. Caitlin is asleep but Maya is sitting up, with her right arm in a sling, glaring at the camera on the wall, but then she turns toward me when she hears the door.

Her eyes show relief and confusion. "Marcus-" She starts but then stops.

I hang my heads in defeat, "I'm sorry." I say, truly remorseful. Then I become emotionless and unlock her left hand. Once she's free I grab her left arm and lead her to Chases room, grateful that Douglas is here.

"Is this the big dilemma you've been facing?" She asks.

I don't answer and she takes that as an answer because she says, "You chose wrong."

"I didn't have a choice." I say under my breath. **(A/N this was DecodeTheIgnorances sentence)**

The rest of the walk is spent in silence and then we arrive at Chases door.

"Look fearful. I know you probably don't trust me, but it's the only way to save Chase." I say, with my hand on the door handle.

She looks defiant, but seems to take my words in before nodding.

I open the door and see Chase pacing impatiently across the room. I gently squeeze Mayas arms and she seems to take the hint.

"Chase." She calls, she sounds weak and scared. I'm relieved she chose to follow my plan.

Chase turns and looks like the weight of the world has been lifted of his shoulders. His eyes fill with concern and he is momentarily frozen in place before dashing over. But I stop him before he reaches us.

I place my arms around Mayas neck, like I'm going to break it and then I say, "Will you join us, or not?"

Chase looks conflicted, but then Maya shakes her head 'no'. I twist her neck enough that it hurts and blocks her air way. She starts struggling for breath, but Chase still looks conflicted. He wants to listen to her but he also wants to save her.

I feel Maya relax against me, she passed out due to the lack of oxygen. I loosen up enough so she doesn't die, but Chase doesn't notice. I hold her for a few more seconds and then say, "She's about to die, so what will it be?"

Chase looks like he's about to cry but then he says, in the most broken voice I have ever herd, "Yes."

I smirk and then drop Maya; her body crumples to the floor. Chase looks like he's about to run to her but I shake my head and he stops. I then drag her out of the room as Chase watches. He looks like a defeated puppy as I close the door.

Once the door is closed I let my smirk fall and I slump against the door. I hear footsteps coming so I quickly compose myself and pick Maya up. Douglas comes up to me with a smile on his face.

"You broke him. This may not be the trust I want but I will just install the trident app if he becomes a variable. I think your plan is so much better, or at least more entertaining." Douglas says as he pats my shoulder.

I smirk back at him as a response.

"Well I better go finish that app." He says and then leaves.

I let the smirk falls once again as I take Maya to the medical ward.

I feel hollow on the inside.

**A/N I'll make the next chapter more entertaining. I know this might seem a little far out compared to the rest of the story, but you have to remember the only life Marcus has ever known is to steal the Lab Rats back. That is why he is so easily able to become evil in front of other people, and even fool Douglas.**

**I hope this doesn't disappoint! **

**So I only reread this once because I'm exhausted. So please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Replies:**

**RissA15: Hopefully this clears everything up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DecodeTheIgnorance: No cliffhanger for this chapter! I love Taylor Swift! Haha, love the joke! Thanks for the compliment, but I saw it in a movie. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for sticking with this! **


	17. Chapter 16

"Good morning, Chase." I greet as I walk in with his breakfast.

Chase doesn't acknowledge me; he just sits on the cot I gave him and stares at the floor.

I throw his plate on a table and then walk in front of him. I cross my arms and raise and eyebrow. "I need you to act like yourself so you can convince Adam and Bree to join us. Now get up."

He looks pitiful, "How are they?" He asks.

"To be honest I haven't seen them since the car accident. But if you act normal you will be able to see them." I say.

Chase nods weakly and then slowly makes his way over to the table. He just takes a seat and stares at his food.

He looks at me, "How's Maya?"

At first I don't answer but his eyes are pleading, I sigh. "She's awake and doing fine, a little mad but fine."

Chase smiles a little, and then asks, "Can I see her again?"

"I don't know." I say.

Chases smile falls. I start to walk toward the door, "Eat, I'll be back."

Chase just picks at his food. I give him one last look and then exit.

I find Douglas on the other side if the door. He looks annoyed and is pacing. When he hears the door click he stops pacing, crosses his arms, and looks at me. "Will he be ready today?" He asks, although it sounds more like a demand.

I shake my head, "I don't know, he seems defeated. It's like I broke him or something." I say.

"Well fix him." Douglas says and then leaves. _If it was only that easy. _I want to say, but don't.

I watch him retreat before heading toward the medical ward. I stop outside the door and lean my hand against the doorknob. I don't know how Maya will react to me after yesterday.

I sigh knowing I'll need to face her eventually. I open the door and see Maya and Caitlin sleeping. I quietly close the door behind me so I don't wake them. I walk over to Caitlin and check her vitals; she is still sedated but is expected to be awake in two days. Douglas's machines are usually accurate so it eases my worry for her well being. I turn around to Maya and see the bruises on her neck that I caused. I feel a stab of guilt, but quickly push it away.

I walk over to Maya nudge her hoping she'll wake up. She moans and turns over mumbling something about five more minutes. I roll my eyes and nudge her again. She freezes, probably realizing where she is, and then sits up quickly.

"Come with me." I say and make my way over to the door. She probably thinks she still handcuffed to the bed.

I turn around and say, "Are you coming?" She jumps and then follows me. Unlike yesterday we walk in silence. I abruptly stop by Chases door and Maya runs into my back.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles as she steps back.

"I need you to convince Chase help us." I say without turning around.

"Why? You kidnapped us and torture us." She retorts.

I turn around and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry." I sincerely say. I truly hate hurting others.

She doesn't respond so I continue, "I haven't seen Bree or Adam since we've been here, and the only way I'll get to see them and make sure they're okay is if you convince Chase to help." She still doesn't respond so I say, "_Please." _I didn't mean to sound so broken, but I did and it caused her to shake her head yes.

I let her in the room before me, but Chase isn't paying attention. Maya tentatively takes a step forward cautious of his abnormal behavior. I shut the door and say, "Chase you have a visitor."

Chase turns around and sees Maya causing a grin to brake out across his face. The smile is filled with innocence making Chase look young but in love at the same time. Chase stands up and walks to Maya, once they meet they embrace. I see the old Chase come back. I leave and head to the observation room to give them false privacy. I just watch them and when they sit on the cot and begin to talk I turn the microphone on.

"Are you ok?" Chase asks as he gently traces her bruised neck. She grimaces slightly and pushes his hand away.

"Yeah. But that's not why I'm here." She says looking at her sling.

Chase gestures for her to continue.

She looks at him before starting, "You need to help Marcus."

Chase looks befuddled before stuttering, "Yesterday when he was killing you, I was going to say yes. But then you told me not to." Chase is starting to get upset.

Maya sighs before putting her good hand on his shoulder and she turn him to her. "But I talked to him today and he looked broken, even more so then you. It was only for a split second, but he dropped the façade. I don't think he realized he did it, and that's why I think we can trust him." She whispers.

Chase seems to think about her words before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said that word with so much conviction.

"Ok." Chase says.

They talk about some other stuff but I stop listening. I just wait for the perfect time to walk in.

After awhile I get anxious so I go in. "Times up." I say, causing them to look disappointed and fearful.

Maya nods and the walks toward me, she waves goodbye before I shut the door. I walk her back to the medical ward. Before we enter I say, "I'm a bad person." I push her in before she could respond.

I wander around till I find Douglas, when he notices my presence I say, "He's ready."

**A/N We'll get to see Adam and Bree in the next chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Replies:**

**RissA15: THANK YOU! That means so much, I read that when I woke up this morning and that made my day!**

**DecodeTheIgnorance: Can I add, "I didn't have a choice" in that chapter? Pretty please with Marcus on top?! (I stole that from you :)) Just as a warning there may be character death in the future, I haven't decided yet though. **


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry for the long delay, life caught up to me.

I plan on updating over thanksgiving break.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
